The Beginnings of Rejoice and Sorrow
by bLu ICee FyRe
Summary: Sequal to Breaking the Rules! SetoTéa FINALLY UPDATED! CHAPTER 21 UP! Kaiba is running in a circle of despair, seems like he's no the only one. R&R!
1. The Beginning

HEYHEY!!!! The first chap of the sequel is here!!!! YAY!!! This chapter is just the beginning of  
  
other stuff so don't flame if you think it was pointless because it is not. ANywayz, I will start.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!- damn, just when I felt like I did  
  
  
  
  
  
Place: Mokuba's classroom  
  
"Hello children!! I have a surprise for you!! You all have a new classmate, Alice? Will you please  
  
come in and introduce yourself?"  
  
The door opened and a girl Mokuba's height stepped in. She had green hair (that matched her  
  
green eyes) in two ponytails on the back of her head with a powder blue dress. She looked very  
  
shy and scared and didn't seem to want to introduce herself.  
  
"Go on Alice."  
  
"M-my name is Alice L-lushido and umm, I like duel monsters and I just came from *mumble*."  
  
"Alice, can you repeat the last part?"  
  
"Ummm, I came from C-colorado."  
  
"Now, Alice go sit next to Mokuba. Mokuba raise your hand."  
  
Alice quickly and quietly went to her desk. Mokuba got a better look at her and saw she had an  
  
unusual, small glass peach on a golden chain as a necklace. She also had a metal bracelet with  
  
the Petit Angel on it around her wrist. She saw out of the corner of her eye that Mokuba was  
  
staring at her bracelet and quickly hid her arm.  
  
'She has a strange sense of jewelry, a peach and the weak little Petit angel?'  
  
During class, Mokuba often glanced at her paper and saw that she was having trouble, 'New girl's  
  
not so smart.'  
  
During recess, Alice quickly ran to a tree to sit behind it so nobody could see her, unfortunately,  
  
a group of boys and girls did. Mokuba was playing kickball when he heard a girl screaming "Let  
  
me go!" He dropped the ball and ran to the voice. He saw a group of the mean people of the class around  
  
Something. When he got closer he saw that Alice was in the center crying very hard and saying  
  
something about "I need that." He pushed the other kids away, then they ran away screaming  
  
something about "We got it!!"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"NOO!!! They got away!!!"  
  
"What happened?" Just then Mokuba noticed that the peach necklace was gone and there was a  
  
small cut around her neck where it used to be.  
  
"They took it . . .And YOU made them run away!!"  
  
"HEY!! I'm trying to help you!!"  
  
" . . ."  
  
"Fine I'll leave you here then." As Mokuba was walking away, he thought about what just  
  
happened, there is a new girl and she just got something very important to her stolen. He felt  
  
bad about what he just did. Mokuba ha been beaten up by those kids before and he knew that  
  
it hurt but he had an idea. He ran up to the gang which was talking excitedly.  
  
"Why did you do that to her??"  
  
One of the boys turned around, "Well, if it isn't little Mokuba Kaiba and it sounds like he's angery  
  
about something. Let's teach him a lesson."  
  
Mokuba didn't back out, "If you touch me, I'll tell my big brother, I haven't told him about you  
  
before but if you don't give me Alice's necklace, I'll get him after you."  
  
"Your brother's not so big, why should we be afraid of him?"  
  
"'Cause he's in high school and much bigger and stronger than any of you. He once beat up more  
  
then ten body guards to protect me and you know what he will do to you if you mess with me."  
  
"W-well, w-we, Brian, you go talk to the twerp."  
  
"Ummm, well, we don't want it anyways . . . here, take it."  
  
He threw the necklace to Mokuba and they ran off.  
  
'Thank you big brother, you even help me when your not here, I love you.' Mokuba washed the necklace and ran back to the tree, Alice wasn't there. He ran to the  
  
classroom but no one was there except for the teacher, "Mokuba? What are you doing here  
  
aren't you supposed to be outside?"  
  
"Miss, I have to find Alice. Do you know where she is?"  
  
"Yes, she came in looking awful a minute ago, she said she wanted to go home so I sent her to  
  
the office. I'll give you a pass."  
  
"Thank you." Mokuba took the pass and ran off.  
  
He found Alice sitting on the office bench still crying.  
  
"Alice?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, it's you, what do you want?"  
  
"I'm sorry for yelling at you."  
  
"Oh, It's okay, I'm sorry too." She started to fell a little better.  
  
"Oh, right, I got this back for you." He held up the necklace.  
  
"My necklace!!!! ThankyousomuchIcan'tbelieveyougotitbackthankyouthankyou!!!" She jumped off  
  
the bench, grabbed the necklace and hugged Mokuba very tightly.  
  
Mokuba was stunned by her reaction but hugged her back.  
  
"So, are you coming back to class?"  
  
"Alright, I'll just tell my brother not to pick me up first."  
  
"You have a big brother too, How much time do you guys play together??"  
  
"Yes, I have a big brother but we don't play together, he goes out with his friends all day and  
  
night, I bet he wasn't going to show up for me anyways." Her voice got shaky.  
  
"Uhh, we better get back."  
  
The teacher gave them permission to talk to each other during class and Mokuba explained to  
  
her what was going on in school.  
  
After class, Mokuba went up to her.  
  
"Umm, do you want to come over my house so we can umm, do homework together?"  
  
"Oh, sure!! I guess I do need help." Mokuba was about to ask her if she needed to ask her brother for permission first but he  
  
remembered what happened before.  
  
Seto arrived and Mokuba introduced Alice to him and they drove off.  
  
"Wow, your house is huge!!"  
  
"Ehh, lets go get a snack first, you want?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
After playing around with the food for an hour, they finally started their work. This took 4 hours  
  
because Alice needed a lot of help with it. When they finished, Mokuba decided to get to know  
  
Alice even better.  
  
"Umm, so, why do you like that necklace so much?"  
  
"Oh, that . . .umm, my mom gave me that as a present."  
  
"Oh! A birthday present?"  
  
"Umm, no . . .a goodbye present."  
  
"Oh, I didn't know."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"W-well, umm, you like the Petit Angel?"  
  
"Oh, that was my nickname from my dad."  
  
"Oh, where did you get it?"  
  
"I don't know, i-it was a goodbye present from m-my daddy."  
  
Tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just wanted to know you better, I just wanted to know your interests."  
  
"It's okay, I can talk about it, it might even make me feel better to talk to someone about this."  
  
"O-okay."  
  
"If you're wondering, my parents are divorced, my brother was old enough to take care of me so  
  
he took custody of me. My mom and dad already have new families and children."  
  
"I'm sorry, well, m-my parents are, umm not with me and my brother either . . ."  
  
"Where are they?" " . . ."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"No, it's okay, we both share the same losses."  
  
"Well, at least you have a brother that actually loves you and cares for you."  
  
"Your brother is supposed to take care of you too."  
  
"Well he doesn't, all he cares about is late night parties with his friends."  
  
"Oh . . ."  
  
"And, you're rich." Alice started crying.  
  
Mokuba tried to comfort her but he didn't really know what to do.  
  
After she stopped crying, they decided to stop talking and start playing duel monsters. Alice and  
  
Mokuba won 3 times each. When it started getting late, Mokuba asked Seto to drive her home.  
  
As Seto went to get ready, Alice looked at Mokuba, "I think that you are my best friend."  
  
"Me? Well, you are my best friend too."  
  
'Along with Seto, but I better not say anything about him.'  
  
Alice gave Mokuba a quick peck on the check. Mokuba was startled and blushed.  
  
'S-she kissed me, well, she is sort of pretty, better kiss her back.'  
  
He gave her a small peck too and Seto came right in time to catch him doing it.  
  
'Looks like the kids are in love, I better not interfere, it will do Mokuba good to let him have  
  
friends his own age.'  
  
Seto stepped out of the shadows and pretended he didn't see anything.  
  
"Are you kids ready?"  
  
"Yes, big brother, bye Alice!!"  
  
"Bye Mokuba!!"  
  
She went out the door with Seto. Mokuba was thinking about what just happened.  
  
'Ewww, do I have a girlfriend?? What did I just do?? Oh well, I guess she is nice and cute. Oh,  
  
well, she needs a friend, I guess I'll see how this goes in the next couple of days.'  
  
  
  
(And that is the end of the first chapter!!!Did you like it?? Some ppl think I am sick to make some 8 year olds going out {there are eight rite?} o well, I hope u liked it!!! Please R&R all da time!! Oh well . . .will Yugi ever get Téa? Will Seto ever confront Yugi? How is Mokuba and Alice going to be?? BYEEE!!!!!!^_~ I will wuff u always!!!) 


	2. Carnival Hesitations And Joys

( Tanx for all the reviews! Hope u like this chappie! It is based on entirely the annual Carnival and the guys. There is also a bit of other stuff if u know what I mean. Anyway hope u like it. Don't forget to R&R!!!! )  
  
  
  
It was morning and Mokuba awoke from his slumber. He could smell blueberry pancakes  
  
from the hallway.  
  
" Hmm.. PANCAKES FOR BREAKFAST!!!! "  
  
He jumped down the stairs.  
  
He saw his brother cooking breakfast.  
  
" Good morning, Big Brother!" Mokuba sat on his usual chair.  
  
" Morning Mokuba" Kaiba ruffled his hair and gave out breakfast.  
  
Mokuba ate his breakfast and began to play his video games. He fell asleep from the  
  
pancakes' aroma.  
  
As Kaiba began to leave, he felt as if he was forgetting to do something.  
  
" No, it's not the installment for the new virus-eating system, it's not the keys, and it's not the homework. Oh no, it's  
  
it's  
  
it's  
  
Mokuba.! "  
  
Kaiba ran into all the rooms. He finally found Mokuba  
  
asleep with the video game controller in one hand.  
  
He gently woke him up.  
  
" Mokuba, come on. school." Kaiba shook him gently.  
  
Mokuba rubbed his eyes. " I wanna ride the pony! " He  
  
turned to the other side.  
  
" No, not ponies. School time, let's go."  
  
Mokuba got up and quickly dressed.  
  
Kaiba drove him to school really, really fast.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
At elementary school.  
  
" Class, I have an important announcement to make. Today  
  
the Carnival comes into town! So in order to celebrate, we  
  
are having our annual trip to the site. " The teacher Ms.  
  
Wells received much chatter.  
  
  
  
Everyone seemed to know all about it, everyone except  
  
Alice.  
  
Alice seemed very puzzled.  
  
She turned to Mokuba.  
  
" Mokuba"  
  
" Yeah"  
  
" What's the Carnival?" Alice seemed a bit embarrassed.  
  
" Ya don't know?"  
  
" Nope"  
  
" Okay. Hmm.. It's this really-big-thing-with-candy-and-  
  
games-and- candy-and-shows-and-other-stuff." Mokuba  
  
seemed to be a Carnival frenzy.  
  
" O-kay" Alice smiled.  
  
" Class, single file please." The teacher lead the way to the  
  
bus.  
  
While the students in elementary school heard it, so did the  
  
students in Domino High. Each one of them had their own  
  
thoughts.  
  
' Oh yeah. Food, food, and food. This is going to be great!'  
  
Joey began to put each of his favorite foods in an order.  
  
' The carnival, this should be fun.' Yugi laid back on his  
  
chair.  
  
' Carnival, yes!' Tristan began to think of the brilliant  
  
shows at the Carnival.  
  
' The carnival? What a waste of time. I'll just to go back to  
  
my company and install a new data system in my  
  
computer.' Kaiba began to tell the company that he was  
  
coming on his cell phone.  
  
' Yeh! Cotton candy at the carnival are the best!' Téa  
  
thought of her previous experiences at the carnival.  
  
Soon, the elementary and Domino High arrived at the  
  
Carnival.  
  
" So where do think we should go first?" Téa was the only  
  
one calm.  
  
" Food, delicious food!" Joey began to drift to the food  
  
section.  
  
" Shows, the great shows!" Tristan ran to get tickets.  
  
Soon, Téa and Yugi were the only ones left.  
  
" Yugi, what do you wanna do?" Téa smiled.  
  
" Uh, I don't know." Yugi didn't know that they were the  
  
ones to be left alone.  
  
" Seems as if you're the only one who doesn't know what  
  
to do. " Téa pointed at the guys and giggled.  
  
" Uh-huh" Yugi began to drift into her eyes.  
  
Suddenly Téa remembered Seto. She glanced around.  
  
She saw a bit of his coat.  
  
" Yugi, I'll be right back." She ran into the crowd. She  
  
finally caught up to him.  
  
" Seto, where are u going? " Téa smiled.  
  
" I have to go to the my company. It's quite important."  
  
Kaiba put on a fake business tone.  
  
" Oh really" Téa teased.  
  
" Yeah"  
  
" Well are u going to go to your meeting?"  
  
" Yeah." Kaiba faked a turn. Téa thought he was actually  
  
gone. She turned and suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her  
  
by her waist.  
  
" Ah" Téa let out a small gasp. She finally took the hands  
  
off her.  
  
" Seto, don't do that. I was scared."  
  
Kaiba smirked.  
  
Suddenly, Alice and Mokuba were heard in the distance.  
  
They were playing a game of shooting balls.  
  
Mokuba got three out of three balls in.  
  
He won Alice a teddy bear with blue laces.  
  
He gave the bear to her.  
  
" Here. I um.. won this for you." Mokuba blushed a little.  
  
"For me? Thanks, you are so kind." Alice gave Mokuba a  
  
kiss on the cheek.  
  
" Don't you hear Mokuba?" Téa turned to where she heard  
  
his voice.  
  
" Yeah." Kaiba went around the corner. He noticed that  
  
Téa felt uneasy.  
  
" Téa, what's wrong?" Kaiba looked concerned.  
  
" I just forgot, I left Yugi at the center of the Carnival!"  
  
' Yugi, his name keeps coming up over and over again.  
  
What is with this guy? It is really obvious that he has  
  
feelings for Téa. However, Téa is mine. I hope I don't  
  
have to start a competition with him. I wonder if Téa even  
  
figured it all out?'  
  
" Téa, do you ever think that, well, that Yugi-"  
  
  
  
( Total Cliffhanger! I am so evil! Will Kaiba ever ask his question? If so, how will she react? What happened to the guys at the Carnival? What happened with Mokuba and Alice? U will only know if you keep reading. Also, for people who are worried about if the fic is gonna focus on Mokuba and Alice, don't worry. Seto and Téa will play major roles in this fic.) 


	3. Mysterious Stranger and who?

Hello all of u!!! I'm sorry again for keeping u waiting . . .blame the s- word. The evil, evil s-word. Anyways, because some of u ppl dunt like the idea of Alice . . . she will be appearing less frequently, for all the ppl that do like Alice (Nelly), thank you very much, no she will not be gone forever, maybe. And now, to start . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! . . .  
  
So, Kaiba was asking, "Téa, do you like Yugi?"  
  
"Yugi? Of course I like him!"  
  
"Wha??"  
  
"I also like Joey and Tristen."  
  
"Huh??"  
  
"They are my best friends! Why wouldn't I like them?"  
  
"Umm, uh, well, th-they are your friends, so you, umm, like them as friends right?"  
  
"(imitating Kaiba) Y-eah, umm, I, umm, g-guess so right?"  
  
"Uhh, yeah, friends, right."  
  
"Okay. . ."  
  
* * *  
  
A week passes with nothing interesting so Joey invites Yugi to stay over for a night for some guy  
  
talk. The whole thing was just a night over playing video games with nothing interesting either.  
  
The phone rang at 1 a.m., Yugi picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yugi!! Help!!"  
  
"Grandpa?? What happened?"  
  
"I think we were robbed!!"  
  
"W-wha??"  
  
"Someone broke into our house and started searching the whole place!!"  
  
"How did he look like?"  
  
"I couldn't tell, it was too dark, all I know is that he seemed to be a tall, thin young man."  
  
"Grandpa, I'm coming over.''  
  
* * *  
  
The whole place was a mess but Yugi and Grandpa couldn't find anything missing.  
  
Yugi was getting puzzled, "Why would someone just break in and tear up the whole house  
  
without taking anything?"  
  
"I don't know . . ."  
  
"Hey!! Look!! I found a note!!"  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"It says meet me at the park tomorrow night. I'm going Grandpa, I have to find out what they  
  
want or they could end up hurting us."  
  
"I see that you have your heart set on going, I cannot stop you when you are so determined to  
  
go, be careful."  
  
* * *  
  
At the same time at the Kaiba mansion.  
  
Mokuba heard grumbling and mumbling coming from Kaiba's office.  
  
He opened the door, "Big brother, are you okay? I something bothering you?"  
  
"Huh? It's nothing."  
  
"There is something wrong, tell me."  
  
Kaiba was about to tell him it was nothing again but then he remembered that even Mokuba has  
  
been in love before, "Fine, I can't think of anything to give to Téa for her birthday tomorrow.  
  
Have any ideas?"  
  
"Well, all I know is that you should a gift from the heart."  
  
Kaiba was surprised to get such a wise answer from such a young boy, "Thanks, I will."  
  
'Hmm, a gift from the heart, she means the world to me soo, I should give something very  
  
important to me to her! That's it!'  
  
* * * At the party, everyone arrived, everyone but Yugi.  
  
"Joey? Do you think that Yugi forgot that it was my birthday?"  
  
"Nah, he couldn't forget, he's probably just late, don't worry 'bout it"  
  
"Okay."  
  
When it was time to open the presents, Seto handed over her present from him, unwrapped and  
  
out in the open. She gasped when she saw it, in his hand was one of his prized Blue Eyes White  
  
Dragons.  
  
"Seto?? I can't take this!!"  
  
"I want you to, you mean more to me than this card and I want you to have this as the symbol  
  
of our love."  
  
They kissed passionately with flame in their hearts.  
  
When they were done, Joey popped in front of Kaiba, "I LOVE YOU TOO MAN!!!"  
  
"HUH?? WHOOAH, I DON'T GO THAT WAY!!"  
  
"Man, you take things way too seriously . . ."  
  
"Uhuh." 'No one can beat my present, no one, not Yugi, no one.'  
  
Just then , the door bell rang. Téa ran down to greet Yugi but no one was there, just an  
  
envelope on the floor with pink roses all over it.  
  
"Who could this be from?"  
  
She carefully opened it, inside was one of the pieces of Exodia that Joey retrieved from the ocean  
  
when Weevil threw it down.  
  
"Wow, wow, wow, who is this from?"  
  
Joey looked into the envelope to see if there were any more cards in it but all he could find was a  
  
letter written on a pink paper, "Hey Téa, this might give you an answer."  
  
She read the letter out loud, "My heart, my love, my joy, I will be in a ring in the wide green. I  
  
love your eyes and the way they shine on the world wherever you look. We will meet someday,  
  
or probably even now if you allow it to be so., Love, Y. F."  
  
Kaiba clenched his fist, "Get rid of it, you don't know who this crazy guy is."  
  
"I still love you, but I want to tell him that so he will have some closure."  
  
'Y. F., stands for Your Friend!! Yugi, Yugi, that jerk! He found out that I was going to give him my blue eyes so he decided to  
  
beat me!! I HATE that *******. I'm not going to let him win Téa I'll teach him that she's mine,  
  
and only mine.'  
  
Kaiba just took off. "Kaiba? Where are you going?"  
  
"Somewhere. Don't worry, I'll be fine."  
  
"Okay . . ."  
  
* * *  
  
'Now, where did that punk say he was going to be? a ring in green, that must be the park! In the  
  
park was a circle of grass, he must be in the center of it waiting right now, I'll show him. . .'  
  
In the center of the grass, there was a boy, rather short, it was Yugi.  
  
"Yugi! You're not gonna win!"  
  
Yugi slowly turned around, afraid of who he was going to see, "K-Kaiba? What are you doing  
  
here?"  
  
"You know exactly what I'm doing here, don't act all innocent on me."  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
  
"You gave Exodia to Téa so you can beat me!! Stop acting stupid!!"  
  
Yugi gave him a puzzled look 'Wait, tall and thin . . .Kaiba? Why would he break . .  
  
Exodia??? That was what I was missing!! The robber stole Exodia!! But it can't be Kaiba!'  
  
"Téa is MINE!!"  
  
'Does Kaiba know that I like Téa?'  
  
Yugi didn't speak.  
  
Kaiba held him up by the collar and had his fist prepared to strike. . .  
  
  
  
There, another chapter done. . . thank you Windshine for the longest review I have had!! IM me!! O yeah, I'm a girl, srry I didn't put up a bio. Anyways!! Someone stole Exodia from Grandpa but how could it be Kaiba? He was talking to Mokuba at that time! Was Téa's secret admirer the robber? Who is he anyways?? Is Kaiba gonna pound Yugi?? But Yugi was just waiting for the robber to show up!! Kaiba showed up!! Is Kaiba really the robber?? What if the robber does show up while Yugi's getting beaten?? Anyways . . .im calm . . .im calm . . . Review plz!!  
  
I added this lil ting juss in case u were confused . . .  
  
Yugi's house is robbed, suspect is a tall and thin male (like Kaiba) they don't notice that one of the Exodia's are gone. The robbery happened at the same time as Kaiba is talking to Mokuba about what to give Téa for her birthday in his office. They find a letter telling Yugi to meet the robber in the park tomorrow night, which just happens to be Téa's b-day. Yugi isn't at the party because he is in the park waiting for the robber to show up. Téa gets the stolen Exodia from a mystery guy (she finds it inside an envelope at her door). Kaiba thinks it is Yugi that gave her the card so that Yugi can beat Kaiba's present. There is also a note inside the card that tells Téa to meet the mystery guy at the park (where Yugi is). Kaiba goes there and sees Yugi. Kaiba thinks that the mystery guy is Yugi and Yugi thinks that Kaiba might be the robber because he fits the description and also, the robber was supposed to be the one to meet Yugi that night (Kaiba showed up).  
  
Soooooo, if any of u are confused . . .e-mail me okie?? Yeah, it is pretty confusing BYEZZ!! 


	4. A Hurt Goodbye

( Tanx for all the reviews. Sorry 'bout the late chappie! School is pure evil and it's presence shall haunt us until summer vacation. O-kay I'll shut up now. Anyway hope u like the chapter. Remember R&R!!!!! )  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, though I wish I did!!!  
  
  
  
A kick into the gut. The pain shot through out his body. The numbness touched  
  
his body first, then came the pain. The unbearable pain as if your body suddenly  
  
struck against a cold and heartless bearer. A punch into the face. At first redness  
  
took the place of the soon to be dark purple circles. The After several of these,  
  
Yugi's face grew red and he started to bleed. Yugi tried to defend but his kicks  
  
had no effect. It seemed helpless, and all was left was the final blow. Yugi  
  
suddenly could take no longer, the exposure of Kaiba's fists was too great. He  
  
finally fainted.  
  
  
  
Yugi woke up in his bed. Every part of his body ached with pain. It felted like  
  
needles through a person's body. He got up, staggered across the room and  
  
leaned on a chair for support. He slowly dressed himself and tried to hurry to get  
  
to school. There was a mirror near him, but he didn't have time to look in it. If he  
  
would have, he would have saw how bruised his face was and thought about  
  
twice before going to Domino High.  
  
  
  
After fifteen minutes he finally arrived at his high school.  
  
He saw his friends waiting for him at the courtyard.  
  
" Hi, guys" Yugi waved with no enthusiasm.  
  
His response was a bit different than he had normally expected.  
  
" Whoa! Did you get run over by a truck or somethin'" Joey was surprised that  
  
Yugi could even stand up properly.  
  
" Who did you mess with?" Tristan supported Yugi with one hand.  
  
" However it was, he sure gave you a memoir. " Joy brushed a hand through his  
  
hair quickly.  
  
" Hey guys, what's wrong? " Tea watched Joey's and Tristan's faces.  
  
She finally saw the battered face of Yugi. "OH MY GOD! Yugi, what happened?  
  
Are you okay? Who did this to you?" Téa grew in worry.  
  
Yugi wasn't used to everybody worrying about him. He tried to prove that he was  
  
okay. " Umm.. I'm okay. You guys don't need to worry about me. I'm fine." Yugi  
  
plastered a fake smile. Everyone didn't worry about him too much after this, \  
  
everyone except Téa. Téa could easily sense that something was wrong.  
  
Suddenly, the bell rang and everyone had to get to class.  
  
Everyone went in the classroom, where Ms. Adam's voice boomed within her  
  
class.  
  
Before Yugi tried to go in, Téa pulled him back.  
  
" I know that everything isn't all right. Who did this to you? " Téa tried to help him.  
  
" I just....umm....fell down the stairs...and...umm.. got hurt." Yugi  
  
tried to make the best of the situation on the spot.  
  
Téa placed her fingers around Yugi's eyes." Yugi, don't lie to me. The purplish  
  
rings around your eyes can only be made by fists. Yugi I'm only trying to help  
  
you. Please, please tell me who did this. "  
  
" I um... I um.. I um " Yugi tried to figure ways to ignore the truth.  
  
" You know, fine. Fine, be that way. Ignore everyone who is actually trying to help  
  
you. Just remember, you just missed out on a friend." Téa began to walk to the  
  
other end of the hallway.  
  
Yugi ran after her. " Wait, I'll tell you. "  
  
Téa stopped walking and turned around. " So... who was it?"  
  
Yugi took a deep breath and knew that the words which were going to come out  
  
of his mouth were going to produce conflict. However, he could not lose Téa as a  
  
friend.  
  
" You.. um.. see. It was.. um...Kaiba. " Yugi looked up into her eyes to see  
  
her reaction.  
  
Téa began to see why Yugi didn't wanna tell her. She knew the feeling of Yugi's  
  
situation.  
  
" Yugi, I'm sorry. You're a great friend." Téa hugged Yugi.  
  
Yugi felt the warmth of her sweater and smelled her flowery perfume. Yet, he  
  
knew it was an act of kindness and friendship, nothing more.  
  
" I'll see you later." Téa walked down the hallway.  
  
She began a search and went up and down the stairs. " Where could he be? "  
  
She saw a bit of blue clothing and followed it.  
  
She ran up to Kaiba and pulled him into a corner.  
  
" Téa, what an unexpected surprise. " He leaned over to kiss her but received a  
  
slap.  
  
" What was that for?" Kaiba was confused.  
  
" Seto, how could you?" Tears crept to her eyes.  
  
Kaiba immediately remembered last night and the beating that he gave Yugi.  
  
" Um. how is he?" Kaiba tried to make Téa not angry.  
  
" How is he? How is he? Do you even care? "  
  
" Well, yeah-"  
  
" Do you even what condition he is in? He can hardly stand up right. " Tears  
  
began to flow more freely now.  
  
" You don't know the whole story. "  
  
" Oh, really. What part of the story don't I know?"  
  
" You don't know my side of the story-"Kaiba tried to defend the himself but he  
  
was cut off.  
  
Téa began to sob at this point. It made Kaiba want to comfort her but if he tried  
  
she would just pull away.  
  
" Kaiba, I don't want to hear your side of the story!!!!!" Téa turned and walked  
  
away, still sobbing.  
  
The hall was empty. Kaiba was left with the feeling of regret.  
  
  
  
( Sounds as if trouble is amuck in paradise. Will Kaiba succeed in his apology???????? Will Téa ever forgive him????? How is Yugi's condition???? Will it worsen or get better??????? Is Kaiba really Yugi's robber?????? Is Yugi really Téa's secret admirer?????? All will be answered in due time. Once again, sorry for the late chappie. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!! Luv ya!!!!!!!! ) 


	5. Dangers and Desperate Kaiba

Same excuse.skewl.I bet ur tired of hearing that from me.o well. OKAY.NOW.I NOE WAT MY BIO SAYS.PLZ DUNT FLaME ME FOR THIS CHAPPY I noe dat sum of u like Alice.yet sum of u dunt.soo.the last couple of chapters were mainly S/T.now it comes back to M/A.apologies to all of u unhappy ppl PLZ STILL R&R!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I still dunt own Yu-Gi-Oh!...i wonder y we have to write this every single time  
  
  
  
Seto sighed as he hung up the phone for the hundredth time. He was getting used to getting  
  
hung up on by Téa.  
  
'I beat up Yugi for her in the first place!! This proves how much I care for  
  
her!! If only she can see things my way . . .in fact, she would be with me right now if she only  
  
understood my motives. I'm so sorry Téa, I will do anything for you to understand . . . she's  
  
probably talking to her friends about what a creep I am right now. I don't care how many times  
  
you hang up on me, I can't give up on our relationship so soon . . . especially when Yugi is on  
  
the verge of winning, Téa, I'll get you back somehow.'  
  
He had no idea that Mokuba was watching him making a phone call every 15 seconds, say the  
  
word "please", hanging up, and immediately picking up again and dialing and starting to talk, and  
  
hanging up, and dialing . . .over and over again. He finally decided to speak up.  
  
"Ummm, big brother?"  
  
"Huh? Aren't you supposed to be watching your cartoons right now?"  
  
"Err, I wanted to ask you something but it looks like you're busy."  
  
"I uhh, am not busy, what do you want to know?"  
  
"Well, Alice wanted me to go over to her house today so I can teach her some techniques in Duel  
  
Monsters. So, I was wondering if you could drive me there."  
  
"Umm . . ." ' If I stop calling, Téa will think that I stopped caring, I can't afford to lose her when  
  
we finally got that close. . . but I don't want to let Mokuba down.'  
  
"Big brother? If you're still busy I can take the train there myself . . .it's okay."  
  
"By yourself? Aren't you a little too young?"  
  
"I can make it, don't worry, I am very experienced for my age. I mean, I lost my soul and I have  
  
gotten it back, haven't I?"  
  
Kaiba gave a weak chuckle, "Well, if you really think you're up to it, then go ahead, just promise  
  
me you will be careful okay?"  
  
"Thanks big brother." He ran out of the room leaving Kaiba in his office . . .on the phone.  
  
***  
  
Mokuba arrived on the platform and he was very excited about taking the train by himself for the  
  
first time. He couldn't wait for the rest of the day, playing Duel Monsters with Alice.  
  
He got very jumpy and anxious. Mokuba leaned out to see if a train was coming anytime soon.  
  
He inched outwards and he finally caught sight of a train that was speeding towards the station.  
  
Suddenly, he lost his balance and started falling. He felt a small yet strong hand holding him back  
  
and his legs dangled in mid-air. He looked up and he saw a sweet and familiar face, it was Alice.  
  
He gave a weak smile and was amazed at how strong she was. For a second, he turned to his  
  
left, THE TRAIN!!  
  
He also realized that no one was there on the platform to help them.  
  
"I'm here, just hold on and I'll pull you up, but I can't hold you up for much longer."  
  
He tried to get a grip of a pipe or line of some sort. He found a small pipe line on the side. He  
  
held onto it in one hand and Alice in the other. Slowly, he inched up, a little too slowly because  
  
the train was just about 5 yards away.  
  
Mokuba yelled, "One final pull!!"  
  
She held his arm in one hand and pulled as hard as she can.  
  
Not a second too soon, as Mokuba reached the top of the platform again, he nearly got hit by  
  
the train.  
  
Both of them sat on the platform breathlessly.  
  
Alice smiled at him. He smiled back, 'S-she just saved my life!! I can't believe it!!'  
  
"A-Alice? What are you doing here in the first place? I thought that you were supposed to meet  
  
me at your place!!"  
  
"I was really bored, I mean, saving your life is a lot more interesting than waiting at home isn't  
  
it?"  
  
"Thank you-"  
  
"Don't worry about it, you would've done the same for me wouldn't you?"  
  
"Yeah, and I promise in the future, I will also be there for you, no matter what."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
They smiled and decided to walk all the way to Alice's house . . .  
  
***  
  
Back at Kaiba's office  
  
Kaiba was nearly driven mad with his thoughts and he was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Téa, please . . .please . . .hear me . . ."  
  
He decided to just go over her house and talk to her face-to-face. (Hoping for some lil-to-lip)  
  
Téa had already stopped picking up the phone. She actually felt sorry for him, but not enough to  
  
forgive him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay!!! Another chapter done!! Please, please review, I don't care if you have a name or not and I dunt care how many words it is, okie? Now.Kaiba is miserable.and Téa is sick of hearing the phone ringing, will she ever forgive him? And wats up with dat crazy stalker/robber guy? Until next time!!! Thank you soo much for reviewing and keep 'em cuming!!! BYEBYE!!! 


	6. A Broken Heart and Open Wounds

( I made this chapter over again so that I would work up to my potential. In one of my reviews, a reviewer thought that it wasn't that well written. I wrote it over and changed stuff. I hope that everyone is happy, including the reviewer who suggest that comment. Tanx for all the reviews. U guys rock! Srry for the late chappie. Skewl is 2 blame. 2 much H.W. Who wants 2 know about industrial revolutions? LOL. I better shut up now. O-kay, so far Kaiba has been trying with all his heart to get Téa back. Will he display something to win back his love? Last chappie was about M/A but this 1 is gonna B 'bout S/T witha little Yugi boy to stir things up. I know I'm sooo evil. Now I REALLY have 2 shut up. Hope u like it! Don't forget 2 R&R!!!!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have ta write this? It's just sooo painful. *sobs, sobs louder* Fine I admit it I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ! R U happy now??? LOL  
  
'I have been calling for eight hours straight. Why won't she pick up? Uh, can't stop now. Have to keep trying. I just have to get her back somehow. You know what, I'll just arrive at her house. She might be there and I..Who are you kidding Kaiba, you had her and suddenly you beat the living shit out of Yugi. She'll never forgive you. Just forget her and start installing your software program. BUT I CAN'T! What the hell is wrong with me? I'll just go over to her house, it's better than always regretting that if I could have gone to her house, she would have forgiven me. WHY DID I HAVE TO BE SO STUPID? '  
  
' Hmmm. He's trying so hard. He's probably really sorry. I'll just pick up the phone. No, what he did was so cruel. How could he do that to someone I have known for practically all my life. I know that he has problems with him from the beginning, but what he did was undeniable. Someone's knocking at the door. I wonder who it is.'  
  
Téa opened the door and under the doorway stood Yugi. He was looking sickly pale. It  
  
looked like all the color from his normal cheery face was drained out of him.  
  
' Yugi, are you okay?' Téa grew a concerned look on her face.  
  
'Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't-' With these words Yugi fainted and fell into Téa's arms. ( A/N this may look like something but it really isn't. Really)  
  
Téa dragged him into the living room. She felt his forehead. It was extremely hot. She  
  
put a thermometer into his mouth and it read 104 degrees.  
  
Téa had a worried look on her face. ' This is not good. I better get medicine from across the street.' Téa put on her long black coat and closed the door behind her. She quickly walked down the street. Finally she arrived at the " Local Medicine"  
  
There was a long line at the counter. 'I hope the line would cut down. Yugi is really sick. His temperature is bound to go higher. '  
  
Finally, it was her turn at the counter. She was about to pay for the medicine when the  
  
manager said that it wasn't necessary. She was surprised but didn't think twice about he  
  
incidence. With the bottle of medicine in hand, she hurried off to her house. She was  
  
about to get into the house when she bumped into a person. To her surprise it was Kaiba. There was a long silence. At last, one of them began to talk.  
  
" Téa, I-" Kaiba's eyes lingered out to hers'. His eyes were soft and full of hope. They always showed out his best and created a long and lovely gaze. Téa was transfixed for a few moments but she broke away.  
  
" Seto, I mean Kaiba, I have to really go. Yugi is sick and- " Téa tried to move around  
  
him. With her back turned to him, he asked a question that made Téa turn.  
  
' Yugi is so close to winning. He's sick and now Téa is taking care of him. This is NOT  
  
going well. I'm gonna lose to Yugi Moto if I don't do something first. But what can I do?  
  
Oh well, at least I can fail trying. No way, I can't believe I said that. I can not believe I  
  
just said that. Hmm.. Better start trying.'  
  
" How is he?" Kaiba did not enjoy this one bit but he had to try something to make Téa  
  
hear his side of the story. The truth was only known between him. It would definitely  
  
change the tables.  
  
Téa turned and meet his gaze. " He's isn't very well," Téa's voice dropped but quickly rose high with determination. " I have to help him."  
  
" Can I help?" This surprised Téa as much as it surprised him.  
  
" Huh?" Téa was confused. After all, this was the same person who gave Yugi a violent  
  
beating not a while back.  
  
" I guess, if you want to?" Téa spoke very slowly on the last words.  
  
Both of them went up to Téa's house. They saw Yugi lying in the living room couch.  
  
Téa felt his forehead. He's temperature had not gone down. She took of her coat and put  
  
it in her room. After she came out of the room, she poured the medicine into the little  
  
cup.  
  
Téa woke Yugi up and gave him the medicine. He felt very drowsy. She put a small  
  
blanket over Yugi.  
  
When she was completing these tasks. Kaiba watched with great intensity. He saw a remarkable bond, called "Friendship" he never really had any when he young. He always considered friends as people who got in your way.  
  
The sun was dropping low. Colorful shades of pink, purple, and orange filled the sky. Téa stood next to a window, she looked below at the city before her.  
  
" Quite remarkable isn't it? "Kaiba has a small smile on his face. He walked over to Téa.  
  
" Yeah, it's really beautiful" Téa spoke in a small voice as if she was off in another world.  
  
Téa looked back at Yugi on the sofa. As if sensing this, Kaiba walked over to Yugi. " There is no need to worry, he's temperature has dropped and he is slowly waking from his sleep."  
  
"I hope he will be okay. " Téa's amount of worrying had decreased slightly. She saw Kaiba looking down upon him and thought, ' Maybe Seto, I -MEAN- KIABA actually cares about Yugi for once. Why do I keep calling him Seto?'  
  
'He has changed. I should give him another chance.' Téa peered over at Seto. He was standing right next to her. Téa began to walk toward him when Kaiba gave her a piercing shock.  
  
" I finally realize that you are right. I don't deserved to be forgiven. Not by you, not by Yugi, not by anyone..." with these final words, Kaiba turned and walked out of the house.  
  
Téa thought of this whole scene. Through all of his phone calls, this visit had proved that he actually cared for her and for Yugi. He cared for her so much, he put his feelings aside from Yugi in order to help him.  
  
Téa ran toward him. " Seto, wait..."  
  
Kaiba turned around, facing Téa. " I told you, I don't deserve to be forgiven. I won't forget you, Téa Gardner. You shall always lie within my heart." Kaiba turned to leave. He took one step when he realized that something or someone was holding him back. " Seto, I forgive you. You shall always capture my heart. I-." Téa had tears streaming down her cheeks. Kaiba couldn't bear seeing her like this, but he believed it was for the best. " I'm not good enough for you, it's for the best."  
  
" Seto, I. I love you!" Kaiba stopped in his walking pattern. He felt pain piercing through his heart. He had to be alone. He couldn't allow an a precious angel like Téa be hurt by him once again. He began walking and realized that he would cause more hurt to Téa if she was without him. He turned to face a teary eyed Téa. " Téa, I... I love you " Kaiba embraced Téa and kissed her passionately, they stood beneath the they beautifully colored sky. While this all occurred, Yugi stood in shock beneath the trees.  
  
  
  
  
  
( Did ya like the chappie. Hee hee. I tried to make it lengthily. Hmmmmm... Téa has finally forgiven Seto. Will Yugi get any better?????? Has Kaiba actually won the constant battle with Yugi???????? This will take a pleasing twist. I am EVIL!!!! Once again, srry about the late chappie. Please R&R!!!!!!!!!! Luv ya!) 


	7. Who is he? Is it him?

*sigh* I tried, I really did, w/e enough of my dumb reasons. I'll start, this chapter is.heheheh.u'll see... One more thing, thank da ALL DA FANS!! THANK YOU PPL!!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I Dunt own Yu-Gi-Oh! .r u making fun of me??  
  
  
  
The next morning was calm and peaceful, it seemed to be one of those days that will come and  
  
go uneventfully.  
  
Téa slept wonderfully that night, thinking about how her life couldn't get any better. That is, until  
  
she was reminded about one little problem that was still unsolved.  
  
She went outside to get the morning newspaper. The second she went outside, she was  
  
speechless, she could hardly even gasp.  
  
Right outside in front of her was the largest teddy bear she had ever seen. It was twice Kaiba's  
  
height and twenty times as wide. It was the classic round, chubby and brown teddy bear.  
  
She looked around for a letter or at least a card. She finally found a little note.  
  
It said: Good morning, like the surprise? I hope you do, because there will be a lot more coming.  
  
Love, K.  
  
She beamed and stuffed the bear through her door.  
  
'I must be the luckiest girl in the world!! I have the sweetest boyfriend and the best friends in the  
  
universe!! I have got to thank my Seto for this today. Hmmm, do I have any plans for today?  
  
Nope, I guess not, so I'll pay a visit to he sweet guy.'  
  
She quickly did all the normal stuff she did in the morning, dressed up, and left.  
  
***  
  
Mokuba was talking to his big brother in his office.  
  
"WHAT??!! You want to take the train to Alice's house again??"  
  
"Yes, I mean, it was just an accident last time, and she was there to save me, so this time I just  
  
won't make the same mistake. What's wrong with that?"  
  
"I'm not letting you take any form of public transportation until you are older, I'll get ready to  
  
drive you."  
  
"Okay." And with that, he hopped out the room.  
  
'It's going to take a long time to drive him there and get back here for work. Whatever, I'll do it  
  
for him. I was so scared when he told me about the accident. I'm beginning to like that Alice  
  
more. '  
  
Just then, Téa appeared at the door of the office.  
  
He looked up and smiled, "What brings you here so early?"  
  
"I just wanted to surprise you.", she replied smiling and started slowly walking closer to him.  
  
He gave a light chuckle and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Well, I'm surprised."  
  
She smiled back at him and that was followed by a long, deep kiss.  
  
When they were finally done, Téa was the first to speak.  
  
"Thank you for the present, it was really sweet of you, I mean, delivered to my doorstep in the  
  
morning, only, the best and sweetest do that."  
  
Kaiba accepted the praise but he had a puzzled look on his face and Téa noticed it.  
  
"Uhh, Téa, I have no idea what to tell you but, I didn't send you anything."  
  
"Yes you did, wow, all that work must've gone to your head." She gave a chuckle.  
  
"I'm pretty sure I didn't." Getting even more confused, his smile faded.  
  
"Look, maybe this will remind you." She took out the card that came with the bear and handed it  
  
to him.  
  
When he read it, he became alarmed, very alarmed.  
  
"I have no idea who sent this to you, but I'm sure this guy is trying to get your attention." 'It's  
  
probably Yugi again, but, why would he write "K" as a signature?'  
  
"Seto, I see that you are not kidding, I'm getting scared." She clutched his shirt and clung on as  
  
if she were going to be blown off as soon as she let go.  
  
"I don't know who this is either, but no matter what, I will protect you and make sure that he  
  
can not harm you. Don't worry." Now, he secretly wished that he hadn't agreed to drive Mokuba,  
  
but he knew that he couldn't back off on his own brother, especially when he almost got killed  
  
the last time he left him to take the train himself.  
  
"Seto, please don't let him get me, please." She was at the verge of tears and her face was on  
  
his chest, she was still clinging onto his shirt.  
  
"I won't" he whispered, "I promise."  
  
She looked up into his eyes and saw how worried he was and didn't want to worry him even  
  
more.  
  
"I'll just go take a walk to clear my mind" she said finally letting go.  
  
"Call me if you need me, anytime, anywhere, I will be there for you as quick as possible, okay?"  
  
"Yes, thank you, Seto."  
  
Then, they went their separate ways after another long kiss.  
  
***  
  
Téa was walking down the street with the mystery guy still on her mind.  
  
'Everywhere I look, I feel as if he's there staring at me, following me, am I going crazy?'  
  
She heard rustling from the bushes and jumped back. Then, a stray cat came out of the bushes.  
  
'OkAy.get a grip Téa, you know what? Go to the mall, there will be lots of people there so the  
  
stalker guy won't get her alone. If only the guys weren't so busy today...'  
  
  
  
***  
  
After a lot of shopping, the stalker guy was out of her mind.  
  
From behind, she hears someone shouting, "Hey you!! Girl!!"  
  
'Someone must've gotten dumped and now he is running after her, poor guy.', she assumed.  
  
Then, a tall, thin, guy (like the same body as Kaiba) with black hair come up to her from behind.  
  
(He looks like Tori from CardCapters, okay?)  
  
"Huh? Uh.do I know you?"  
  
"Uh, I don't think so." He replied. "But here." He handed her some thing she couldn't see.  
  
When she took it, she realized that it was her wallet!  
  
"Oh! I didn't realize it was missing! Thank you so much! How can I ever repay you?"  
  
"Hey, it was nothing, I mean, it was the right thing to do, right?"  
  
"Thank you so much. If I can't give you anything, the least I can give you is my friendship."  
  
She smiled at him. 'He seems nice, I mean, if you return a wallet, it means you are caring and  
  
considerate and I like that. I think I can trust him.'  
  
He gave a light laugh, "Sure, that would be good. Wanna get something to eat? We can get to  
  
know each other."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Then they walked off to the food court. They talked to each other about the basic stuff, age,  
  
school, and other general questions.  
  
"So, are you seeing anyone?"  
  
She was uncomfortable talking to a stranger that she just met a couple of minutes  
  
ago about her love life. She reassured herself that he could be trusted.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
She was even more uncomfortable with this question but she couldn't help but gloat a little, she  
  
was very proud to be going out with such a sweet guy.  
  
"Uhh, Seto Kaiba."  
  
"I've heard of him before." He was still talking in a very casual tone.  
  
She wanted to change the subject, "Oh well, that's enough about me, tell me about yourself."  
  
"What would you like to know?"  
  
"Well, oh yes, I just realized, I never told you my name."  
  
He smiled, "Well then, what is your name?"  
  
"My name is Téa. How about you?"  
  
"That is a nice name."  
  
"So.what is your name?"  
  
"Téa reminds me of England, I don't know why."  
  
"Err, so can you tell me your name?"  
  
"Oh yes, my name."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"My name is Kunio."  
  
  
  
WHHHHOOOOOOOAAAAHHHHHH!!!! Another chap finished!!!! Did you like it??? Freaky huh? Is this the guy?? Hey, it might not be, you'll never know.^_^ Please review!!! I love reading your comments!!! I'll still try to update, in about a week okay? If I don't, you can come to New York and kick my ass okay? J/k, lol, dunt Soo, is this the stalker? And what happened to Yugi?? Dunt forget to review!!!! You'll find out these answers soon!!! BYE!!!! REVIEWWWWW!!!!!! ^_^ 


	8. Dread of Truth

( Tanx for all the reviews. CHAPPIE 8 IS UP!!!!!! O-kay, I really have ta stay off the caffeine. Remember boys and girls, never drink 2 much coffee- J/K. Anyway, here is the chapter. This new chapter has a whole new twist. After all, how will Téa fare when the her fears keep on getting confirmed? Hee hee. FINE- I'll shut up now. Enjoy!!! Don't forget ta R&R!!!!!!!! )  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own the company, k? Do ya really have ta make it that hard? That's it! U have hurt my feelings for the last time. Damn it! I can't do anything. *sobs* So mean!!! *sobs continuously*  
  
'K-K-Kunio. It can't, no it just can't be. Okay, take a deep breath. Many people have the names that start with K right?' Téa gave a meek smile and grew pale. "Yeah, uh-huh. Wait, what if it really is him? What if he really is my stalker and Yu-gi's thief ? No, Téa, get a grip. You are just overwhelmed with paranoia. It must be the lights or something.' Téa began to walk when Kunio called after her. Téa turned and saw Kunio at her side.  
  
" Um.. where are you going?" Kunio gave a sly smile which brought out the emerald green in her eyes.  
  
" I uh.. have to go um. home. I uh.. forgot to do my report." Téa gave a fake smile and picked up her pace. To her surprise, Kunio didn't realize the change at all. " You don't look well. I'll walk you home. You live on 42 Everwood street, right? " Kunio grew a concerned upon his face.  
  
" How.how did you know where I live?" Téa's face created a puzzled expression. Her question was confirming her fears.  
  
" I guess it's because I live a block from it." Kunio smirked as he pointed to his estate.  
  
Téa had always seen the vast mansion. However, she didn't know anyone lived in it. It probably cost about fifty thousand dollars. There was a garden with red roses and purple tulips in the front. The sight nearly took her breath away. She forgot about her suspicions for a moment and looked at the mansion in front of her. 'This is a such a well constructed estate.' She bent down and picked a lovely red rose. " Uh, yeah" Kunio grew nervous and put his hand in his pockets. " You have a pretty nice manor." Téa looked outward into the vast and open field. " Well, part of it is inherited from my artist league." Kunio went to his front porch and covered a large rectangular frame. Téa was about to leave when she noticed something. There was a small gadget in the corner. As she grew nearer, she realized it was a telescope. She looked through and became startled " Hey umm. did you know that you could see my house from here?" Téa straightened the knobs and her house's image grew nearer. Her focus was strong and she didn't notice the awkwardness.  
  
Kunio fumbled with the large object beside him. He grew in surprise. " Really? I uh.. never noticed. Umm.. what a coincidence. "  
  
Kunio stepped backward and caused the great rectangular structure to fall. It fell flat on the furnished wood. Slowly, the cover was lifted off. It was a beautiful painting created by water lilacs and assorted water colors. However, what was pictured inside the frame, took Téa's breath away. Her fears crept into her mind again and her eyes grew wide. The picture was actually a portrait. Inside the portrait, was a beautiful, young women with glimmering blue eyes. She was wearing a sparkling evening gown and a smile which warmed your heart. The portrait was..  
  
was...  
  
was....  
  
composed of an elegant woman named Téa Gardner!  
  
  
  
( Whatja think of it? Srry for the shortness. I promise the next one will be longer. Tanx for all the reviews, U guys R the best!!!! What do ya think of Kunio????? Is he really Téa's stalker?????? Why does he have the telescope???? Is it mere coincidence that he leaves a block away from Téa, or is it somethin' else????? How will Kaiba react to Kunio ,if he actually meets him???? Why does he have a picture of Téa???????? There R so many questions and such simple answers. Don't forget ta R&R!!!!!!! Luv ya!) 


	9. Stalker to Savior

( CHAPPIE 9 IS UP!!!!! The last thing that occurred on Chappie 8 was the revealing of the portrait. Kunio's cover is blown. Will Téa finally admit to her present and the clues which were there all along? How will Téa react to the situation? Will she run away or face the fears before her. The chappie has a fast pace and an quick mood. I hope you like it! TANX FOR THE REVIEWS + REMEMBER TA R&R.)  
  
Disclaimer: Damn it! It doesn't get easier every single time. * pouts* I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH. THERE, EVERYONE IS HAPPY AREN'T THEY?- Paranoia  
  
Téa could hardly believe her eyes. She glanced at the portrait and its beautiful waterworks. Each color seemed to mix in and join the others. On the bottom , there was a golden plate named " Téa Gardner- My Heart Shall Forever Belong To Thee". Her fears kept pushing into her brain. The words had finally sunk in. 'Téa Gardner. Myself, my name, and my picture. After everything, the truth has finally come out. You tried to ignore it Téa, and now it comes back to haunt you. You should have trusted your instincts and walked away. Why didn't you listen to your conscious? I guess this is what you get..yeah, this is what you get when hope for the best and ignore the present.' Téa's eyes darted to Kunio. His green eyes had prepared into an explaining expression, as if he could take the hurt eyes away. As unusual as the circumstances were, Kunio stood with unnerving firmness. He quietly walked down his front steps as Téa turned her back to him and quickly began to walk away. As she grew further and further away, she paced herself in a running position.  
  
As her white jacket swept past her, she could hear Kunio's voice fade away. Téa ran down the streets, she didn't know where she was heading and didn't care. She tried to make the hurt she felt go away. She finally stopped at a corner and began to think. As she wiped a few tears from her eyes, she sensed a small breeze. Her hat was drifting away into the deep swirls of the wind. Although Téa's vision was blurry she dashed after it. The wind made the hat travel into a dark and deserted alley. There were many drug dealers. People secertly passed out fake Ids and guns. This was the place where anyone could get anything they wanted-for a price. Téa quickly wrapped her jacket around her as she bent to pick up her hat. When she was halfway to reaching her accessory, a large hand grabbed her wrist. The night was cold and lingered darkness. Téa could hardly see anything. However into the small light, she saw a man with a nasty toothy grin. He had spiked hair and a silver earring in one ear. " Looky here. Someone is gonna get there Christmas present early. Come out boys!" The man's voice boomed in Téa's ears. All of a sudden, four more men appeared at his side. Téa couldn't see them but could hear them chuckling. " I think I...uh stumbled into the wrong street." Téa gave a mild smile. " I'll go now." Téa turned to run but came face to face with a brown-haired man with plenty of tattoos. " Don't worry sweetie, you won't ain't going anywhere." The man pushed Téa near the wall. " Yeah, Yoko will treat ya right." Another held back Téa's arms. Téa's eyes shrank back in horror. " Leave me alone. I have a boyfriend and he'll-he'll really hurt you." Téa tried to move. " Are we scared of some boyfriend? I don't think so." Yoko threw his head back in laughter. He placed a hand near Téa's cheek. "Get your hand off me." Téa squirmed. " Nuh-uh. Get her boys." Yoko motioned a hand to his friends. They began to crowd all around Téa. One began to unzip her skirt while the other tore off her jacket. " Help! Anyone please help me!!!" Téa was in vain. " Scream as loud as you want. No one can hear you." Yoko made a hideous grin. Yoko's men began to unbutton her blouse.  
  
Suddenly, a tall, slim figure appeared in the moonlight. " Téa.." The figure softly called out her name. All of a sudden, there were quick movements. A leap was created in the air, then a sharp kick thursted itself into Yoko. Yoko panted on the ground while he shouted hoarsely." Get him! Make sure he doesn't escape." Téa felt herself out of their clutches. She slid against the wall. She made her head tilted to a side. Téa sat in a small corner. It was pitch-black. She couldn't see anything and didn't try. She heard groans and punches. The last sound she heard was of a body hitting the ground. Téa felt herself being pulled up. The hands were warm and caring. Téa squinted to see the face of her savior. Out of the darkness, the tall and slim figure stood in the moonlight. It was Kunio.  
  
  
  
( Did ya like it? I bet you didn't think it was gonna be Kunio. Actually, I think everyone was betting on Kaiba to save the day. For once, Kaiba didn't play the role of the good guy. How will Téa react to this? Will she displace her feelings from Kaiba to Kunio? Will Téa's fears ever be confirmed by another source? How will Kaiba react if he ever meets the guy who saved Téa. This is not gonna look good on Kaiba. There are so many questions within the breach. Hope you liked it. It was longer this time. LOL Anyway, tanx for the reviews and remember to R&R!!!!! ) 


	10. What happened?

Okayokay..i was was late.apoligiez to u all.I wuff da reviews and I feel bad for letting u all down.-_- This chap is not gonna be long and I noe ill get a lot of flames for this one.before u ppl read.dunt flame harshly.plz.ready?  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I_not_own_YGO  
  
  
  
Kunio carried Téa's limp body down the dark street. She groaned and looked up at the man that had just  
  
saved her a moment before. She did not notice where he was bringing her yet that thougth never came  
  
to her. After a while of walking, Kunio stopped.  
  
"Can you stand up for a while?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
He put her down and he opened the front gate, of her house. Téa was too dazed to even care how or  
  
why he knew that this was her house.  
  
He went back and picked her up in his strong arms again and she gave him the keys to the house. He  
  
opened the door and stepped in. Without a word, he laid her down on the couch and left eh room. He  
  
came back with a bunch of wet paper towels and bandages. He bent down by her side and began to wipe  
  
her arm with the towels first.  
  
Slowly, Téa turned and looked straight at his face. She saw care, compassion, and friend.  
  
'How could you ever think that this guy was a stalker?? Look at him!! He saved your life, you owe him  
  
one.'  
  
He looked up back at her and smiled, "Are you alright?" he said in a gentle and comforting tone.  
  
She just smiled back and nodded.  
  
He worked his way up to her face which he began to wipe.  
  
She closed her eyes once more. Looking at her, he longed to kiss her after all this time of looking from  
  
what seems to be a thousand miles away. He bent down even closer to her face. He was right about to  
  
kiss her when she suddenly opened her eyes.  
  
"Err, what are you doing?"  
  
He quickly moved his face back, "Uhh, nothing, I just thought I saw a cut on your face. Oh! Look! There  
  
it is! Let me go get some disinfectant." He rushed out the room once more.  
  
Téa looked at him with a puzzled face as he left. Then, a thought just popped into her mind, 'Seto! I  
  
must tell him what happened.'  
  
She picked up the phone right when he came back in.  
  
He ran up top her, "What are you doing?" he said in alarm.  
  
Her voice quivered as she answered, "Calling Seto."  
  
He looked at her with concerned eyes, "I don't think this is a good idea." 'If she calls him, he will come  
  
over and take her away from me, I can't let that happen.'  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It, err, will worry him, and uh, disrupt his work and err, I still need to help you."  
  
She look at him with a confused look again, "Well, I guess you are right."  
  
"Now, keep resting."  
  
She closed her eyes and nodded.  
  
He just kept treating her wounds and cuts.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Mokuba jumped around Kaiba's office and the CEO just watched and smiled at the child's joy.  
  
"ItsAlice'sbirthdayandsheiscomingoverforagreatparty" followed by another couple of jumps and shouts.  
  
"Alright, calm down or else you won't have enough sugar in you for the party."  
  
"Okay . . . okay . . . I already gave her her first present early, so now I need to give her the second."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Hey Alice! I have a surprise for you!"  
  
"Huh? What is it?"  
  
He slowly held out his hand, "Hold your hand out and close your eyes."  
  
She did what he told her to do. He opened his hand and dropped something into her hand.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and gasped at the marvelous rose shaped charm in her hand.  
  
She hugged him wihle shouting thank yous and I love its.  
  
Mokuba just beamed.  
  
~End~  
  
"I can't wait until she sees what I got her next."  
  
"What exactly did u get her?"  
  
"Well, it is very nice, and pretty."  
  
"Is that all you're going to tell me?"  
  
"Okay, it is a hand carved wooden frame with roses everywhere and a poem on the right side of the  
  
picture, of Alice and me."  
  
"Wow, impressive . . . " he could see it in his little brother's eyes how much he cared for the girl named  
  
Alice.  
  
"Yup!" he grinned and began bouncing about the room again.  
  
Just then, the phone rang. Kaiba picked it up violently and shouted, "What is it?"  
  
After a couple of minutes, Kaiba's arms became limp and his eyes widened, "HOW THE HELL AM I  
  
SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM THAT??!!! ARE YOU JOKING?? *sigh* are you sure?? . . .FINE . . ."  
  
He placed the phone down very slowly with grave face on, he said, "Mokuba? . . ."  
  
He stopped bounding off the walls and beamed at his big brother, "What is it, Seto?"  
  
"Err, A-ali . . ."  
  
"Huh? Is it about Alice?"  
  
Kaiba gulped, "Yes."  
  
"What is it?", Mokuba's expression went from bright and happy to serious and sort of scared.  
  
"Alice, Alice will not be coming."  
  
  
  
oOoooooooO meh ish done fr the day . . . do you get it? If you don't, the next chapter will explain it all. Plzplzplzplzplzplzplz don't flame me and second of all, plz review. Okay? Will Téa eventually like Kunio? What will happen if they meet? And what exactly happened to alice?? That is all I have to say for now. BYEZ!! ^_^ 


	11. Trust maybe

Heyhey . . . about Alice . . . (^_~) im not saying anything yet . . . heh *coff* That's all I have to say for now.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: .I no own YGO.  
  
  
  
The door bell rang. Téa rushed to answer the door. Kunio was right there leaning against the doorway  
  
when she just opened the door. The first thing he did was go for a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
'A little peck must be his form of a greeting, okay, I guess ill return it.'  
  
She leaned up and gave him a light kiss on the cheek too. For a couple of seconds, everything was  
  
strangely silent as the two just started into each others eyes. Téa shook it off thinking about what to say  
  
next.  
  
"Err, so, what brings you here?"  
  
He snapped out of it, "Uhh, I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere today."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Did you already make plans?"  
  
Téa suddenly remembered that she was going to meet the guys, "Uhh, well . . ."  
  
"Well?"  
  
'Well, this guy is very nice and I would love to get to know him more, I mean, I bet the guy sill  
  
understand . . .' "Can you wait a minute? I need to make a phone call."  
  
"Sure."  
  
She quickly dialed Joey's number, "Hello? Joey?"  
  
"Hey Téa, how's it goin'?"  
  
"Umm, great, hey, I can't make it to the movies without guys today."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, because I am going somewhere else."  
  
Joey got hurt at that, "Oh, okay, I'll tell the guys, have fun." He hung up slowly.  
  
She was going to apologize but he already hung up.  
  
Kunio was still waiting for her.  
  
"Err, let me get dressed up first. Okay?"  
  
He liked that idea, "Sure."  
  
She went upstairs and when she came back down, she was wearing a sky blue miniskirt and a pink tube  
  
top. Kunio was liking what he saw, in fact, he was staring at her very strangely the whole walk. Then,  
  
she suddenly stopped, "Wait, where exactly are we going?"  
  
"Oh, how about the movies?"  
  
Suddenly remembering that the guys might be there, "Uh..nono.nah."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Let's go get something to eat!"  
  
"Uhh, sure."  
  
Then, she remembered that the guys were going for something to eat before the movies, "You know  
  
what? forget it, lets go to the movies."  
  
Kunio gave her a puzzled look, "Sure . . ."  
  
They headed towards the movies. Inside, they got the worst seats because the great ones were where  
  
Téa and the guys usually sat.  
  
Kunio was puzzled once again. 'She's been acting strangely.hmm, oh well, I don't want to ruin this  
  
evening, after all, this can be my chance to get her.'  
  
When they finally settled down, Téa looks at the doorway: in comes the guys.  
  
'Oh no, if they guys see me with Kunio, they will be hurt, I left them for another guy . . . now I feel bad. Yet  
  
again, I can't just leave Kunio, he seems to look forward to getting to know me . . .this is not good. The  
  
only way to get out of this is to not let the guys know I'm here.'  
  
The lights dimmed and the movie started.  
  
Kunio periodically turned to stare at Téa and then turn back, 'Okay, I am at the movies with my one and  
  
only love . . . I want to kiss her so badly . . .I must pick the right time . . . '  
  
Then came the romantic scene, Téa sighed as the two lovers on the screen were about to kiss.  
  
'Okay . . .I'll go for it now.'  
  
Kunio took her hand, she turned to look at him, suddenly, she was filled with a strange urge to kiss him,  
  
and he was already filled with this burning desire. They inched closer and closer and closed their eyes  
  
until their lips actually met.  
  
Kunio was just about going to enter into her mouth but she quickly opened her eyes moved her face back.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes. They got lost in each other's eyes again in the dark theatre. Téa was first to  
  
come back to earth once again.  
  
"Woah, uhh, I'm-I'm sorry. I uh, just . . ."  
  
" . . ." still lost in her eyes and he didn't even hear what she was saying.  
  
"I have to go now." She quickly got up and left. She was opened the door out of the theatre when she  
  
tripped and screamed. Just in time, Kunio caught and held her close to him by the waist. The door was  
  
still opened and the light shone on the two teens, one holding the other. By now, the audience, which  
  
heard her scream, were all facing and staring at them.  
  
Téa groaned because she knew what was coming next. Meanwhile, Kunio was liking holding her so  
  
close to his body. And while that was happening . . .  
  
Joey widened his eyes, "I-Is dat Téa?"  
  
Tristan got up, "I don't know, is that Kaiba with her? Woah, it looks like they were getting into it."  
  
Yugi got up on the seat, "Hey guy! That IS Téa!!"  
  
Kunio was not minding this at all, but Téa was struggling to get out of his arms and out the door before  
  
anyone recognized her.  
  
"Kunio? Thanks, but can you let go of me now?"  
  
"What? Oh, yea."  
  
They both straightened them selves up and went out. They were walking rather nervously down the street  
  
when someone caught Téa by the arm. She quickly turned around. It was Tristan.  
  
"Yo, Téa, Joey said you weren't coming to the movies."  
  
Joey ran up to them ,"She wasn't, at least not with us . . ."  
  
Yugi walked up to them too, he was eyeing Kunio rather suspiciously, "And who are you?"  
  
Kunio just grinned. "Guys! I can explain!"  
  
Joey got annoyed, "Don't, you like this guy more than your best friends, and probably your own boyfriend  
  
. . .isn't that right?"  
  
Kunio grinned even more at his comment.  
  
"No! Guys! Look . . .I want you to meet Kunio, he is a new friend of mine."  
  
"I guess he is better than us right?"  
  
"Look, Just get to know him, then you will see what I mean. I think he can be in our group."  
  
*sigh* "Alright, what do you think yug? You wanna give this guy a chance to be our friend?"  
  
Yugi also sighed, 'Hmm, the second I laid eyes on him, I just know that there is something wrong with  
  
him, I don't think he will bring us any good. I don't trust him. But . . .looking at Téa's eager heart makes  
  
me want to make her happy. Alright, I will give this guy a chance, I mean, Téa would want it.'  
  
"Sure, Joey, what do you think Tristan?"  
  
"Yeah, if Yugi says so, then be it so."  
  
Kunio smiled, "Thanks guys, I think that you will be great friends."  
  
The rest of the say was spent together, the whole group, and Kunio, which might get into their circle of  
  
friends. Soon, everyone got quite attached to each other. All except fro Yugi.  
  
'He seems nice and all, but there must be something he is hiding . . .I still don't trust him. Hmm, The guys  
  
and especially Téa should becareful around him. Téa is the most vulnerable to him because she is the  
  
closest to him. For now, I don't have any proof, but I can just feel it, Kunio is bad news.'  
  
  
  
  
  
There another done . . .wat do you think? O yeas, wat DID happen to alice? And wat will happen if kunio gets into their group? .buh baiz for now!!! ^_~ plz review!!!! 


	12. A person from the past comes to the pres...

( Tanx for all the reviews. Last chappie was all about Téa and Kunio. This one is gonna b about a bit of Téa, Yugi, Kunio, Mokuba and Alice, and Kaiba with a little bit of someone from the past. Hope u like it! I made it lengthy. U guys must be thinkin', what about Alice. So, uh, this one is gonna focus around her, mostly. Srry, for the late update. Better shut up, now. ENJOY THE CHAPPIE! )  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO and I probably never will-*sobs*  
  
'Kunio.hmm.I've heard of that name before. I've heard it somewhere.think, damn it! It was someplace, nah, its probably nothing. However, what if it is? What if its harmful to my friends.and especially to Téa. Oh, Téa, the pure angel of innocence. No harm shall befall you, my beautiful fairy. Kunio, isn't good news, but I'm not gonna sit around and do nothing either. Sweet Téa, you'll forever be part of my heart...' Yugi walked beside her.  
  
Téa was very quiet as a small frown appeared upon her face.  
  
" What's wrong Téa?" Yugi formed a cute caring face. " Oh, nothing Yugi. I-I just sort of sense that something is wrong. Pretty crazy huh? I'm just probably overreacting." Téa created a small smile and tried to brush the feeling away. " If you feel that something is wrong then you shouldn't ignore it. It just might be true." Kunio's eyes peered into her as he walked near Yugi. " You just might be right." Téa relaxed a little as she fell into a small trance. " Uh, Téa, where's Kaiba?" Yugi broke the trance with a worried look.  
  
"Kaiba? Hmm.I haven't seen him. Let me call to see if he's okay." Téa opened her cell phone as she dialed his number. All she could receive was rings and a small message. " Hello, this Seto Kaiba. Obviously, I'm not there. Please call back later." ' Uh, I hope he's all right.' Téa closed her cell phone. " Um.guys, I have to go." Téa caught the hurt look in Kunio's eyes. " I'm really sorry. I'll make it up somehow. Kunio, this is your chance to become friends with the guys." Téa flashed a smile as she said bye. Soon there was a long silence within Kunio, Yugi, and the guys.  
  
' Curse you, Yugi Motu. I had her. The sweet fair maiden was within my grasp. The moment when flesh was upon soft flesh, I believed I had a chance to capture her loving heart. Yet, one word of Kaiba, and she is suddenly within my reach. She does have a strong connection with Kaiba, but its nothing that I can't destroy. Soon Téa, soon you shall be mine.' Kunio presented a small smile while the guys gave their glares.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
'Kaiba, where are you? I looked everywhere.' The sky grew dark and droplets fell from the sky. It soon picked up speed and lightening struck the sky. Téa was extremely wet and gave a small shudder. She looked to her left and saw the Domino Hospital. She pushed the door and came in. Her knees gave away as she felt herself hit the soft red carpet. With hands on the ground and her wet hair beside her, Téa felt a strong arm lift her. As she raised her sparkling eyes, Kaiba's cerulean eyes drew near and seemed to look through her soul. Téa wrapped her arms around him as she gently kissed him. Her eyes seemed to ask a million questions, but she stood silent as Kaiba's eyes were filled with concern. He gently took her hand as he led her into a patient's room. When Téa peered into the person lying on the bed, she gasped. The poor patient was Alice. There was a white wrap on her forehead as a streak of blood seeped through a side. There was a large cut near her leg which was bandaged. Near her veins, the doctor attached a small wire which helped determine her condition at periods of time. Her green hair appeared at her sides. Near the side was Mokuba. His eyes were red as tears silently streamed down his face. " You okay kiddo? Don't worry." Kaiba bent down and ruffled his hair as he gave a smile. " Everything is going to be all right." Téa bent down and gave him a tight hug. Mokuba sniffed. " I'll be okay. Thank you, Téa." Mokuba turned to see Alice in her hospital bed. " He's so adorable. I hope Alice will be okay. She really meant a lot to him." Téa peered at the waiting room and saw a man in a black coat. "I'm making sure she gets the best medical care possible." Kaiba's cell phone rang. He answered in a very annoyed tone. " Yes. I know you are on a very tight schedule.I DON'T CARE! Bring me the best specialists within the whole world!" Kaiba closed his cell phone and placed it in his pocket. " Kaiba, there is someone waiting outside. He's in a black coat. Do you think its anyone related to Alice." Téa begun to slowly open the oak door. " Wait, Téa. Stay here with Mokuba. He's probably needs you. I'll go outside and see who this man is. If he's related to Alice, he'll probably want to know about her critical condition." Kaiba opened the door as Téa sat next to Mokuba. She squeezed his hand and gave a comforting smile. Mokuba slowly went out of his chair and went next to Alice. He held her cold hand and tried to make it warm.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Kaiba slowly walked near as elderly man. He had a white tag on his coat named Patient A-7 Parent. His hands covered his face as tears flowed freely. Kaiba sat near the man. He felt his loss. He knew the pain that man was feeling. His eyes still stung when he thought of his parents. However, he knew they were no longer of this world. " Don't worry. Alice will be fine. I'm flying specialists from all over the world." Kaiba created a firm smile. " Thank you for your kindness. Alice is the only daughter that I have. Although I hold a fair job, I'm afraid I haven't taken care of Alice as much as I have thought. KaibaCorp forced me to move my home, daughter, and my life. However, my daughter loves this place so much, I've decided to stay." These words stung into Kaiba's mind. It reminded him of someone, but who. He felt as if he was experiencing dé ja vu. Alice's father took his hands away from his face. Kaiba suddenly knew who he was and why he had felt so familiar. " Peter?" Kaiba was mixed with sympathy and rage. " Seto Kaiba?" Peter eyes grew wide with anger and fear. There was a sudden silence in the room. " Seto, Mok-"Téa entered into the room and stopped in mid-sentence. Everyone was thinking the same thing as they looked at each other, " Oh, no. Not again!"  
  
( SURPRISE!!!! Bet ya weren't expecting that. After everything that Kaiba and Téa had been through with Peter, here he is once more in the flesh. Will he destroy Kaiba and Téa's relationship or will Kunio succeed in that. Either way, Kaiba and Téa's relationship is going to be a battle. Téa captured three people's hearts. Who will win? Who will Téa choose? Will Alice be okay? There are so many questions. Remember to R&R!!!!! Tanx for all the reviews! ) 


	13. Unfriendly Feelings

( Tanx for all the reviews!!!! Last time I sorta left ya in a tight situation. _ Well, Peter is B-a-a-ck. However what does he actually want from Kaiba? How will Téa, Kaiba and Peter react to the situation before them? Did they actually ever settle their differences? Kaiba, aren't u lucky 2 have a second chance ta b " friends" with Peter? Kaiba: glares Come on settle your differences Peter: I don't wanna. U can't make me. O-kay, sounds like Kindergarten all over again. Fine, I'll shut up now. Anyway, enjoy the chappie + don't forget ta R&R!!!!!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: Do u own YGO? If u don't then I don't. Okay, that is a bad example in front of the producers of YGO. Anyway... I don't own YGO * whimpers *. Is everyone happy that they broke someone's heart? J/K  
  
A dark chill fell upon the lonely room. Each face peered into another. Seeking not comfort or warmth, but the act of either forgiveness or memories. However, each hid their emotions well, as an invisible piece of cloth which covers people's true feelings. " You, you are the sadistic bastard that my daughter always talked greatly about. " Mokuba's brother is almost as sweet as him", she'd say. I should have known better. You Kaibas, you ruin the pure good in everyone's hearts." Peter stood from his chair. His tears had been wiped away. The blood-shot eyes glared at Kaiba.  
  
" You may have unsettled differences with me, but don't let your emotions take over your brain, foolish man. I have power within my fingertips. With the snap of my fingers, you can lose everything you worked hard for. Believe me, it has happened before," Kaiba smirked as Peter's frown grew. " Your daughter is the only good thing ever managed to have. The only thing holding me back is the sake of your daughter." Kaiba swept away as he head to Alice's room. Peter chuckled.  
  
" Kaiba, Kaiba.times change. Look at the present and brief throughout the past. I hold a well job and my status continues to grow." Peter gave an evil smile. " What does that have to do with me. I don't put how my employees work on the top of my list. I have an empire to run." Kaiba grew annoyed. " Have you seen the current newspaper lately. Have you? Who is your greatest competition?" Peter created a I-know-something-you-don't grin. Kaiba grabbed a newspaper next to him. The headlines read in big, bold letters " KaibaCorp Met Match-NecTech." " What the-? That company was in fortieth place. It was going to declare bankrupt last year. How did it rise?" Kaiba thrust the newspaper onto the desk before him.  
  
" Yes, you're right but guess who you gave a job to last year. When my employer read my résumé, he was astounded. He saw your comments and he nearly tripped. On my application was Seto Kaiba's signature. That's not everyday a signature that significant falls into your lap. Millions of people wanted to be in my position. They ranked me as vice-president. However, who would have thought that soon I would go head to head with Seto Kaiba himself. The time is near Kaiba, soon your company shall fall and my reign shall begin." Peter chuckled dryly.  
  
" Peter, desperate times call for desperate situations. I surprised that company isn't being used for a mall now. Do you have any idea at all, who you are going against? Millions of companies have waged against KaibaCorp. None of them have succeeded and I don't intend any of them to succeed in the future. If you even want to stand a chance, you better shape up. I take no pity and there is no regret." Kaiba drew near Peter. ' Oh, no. I have a feeling this is going to turn into a horrible clash. What are they doing, don't they realize that they have bigger situations at hand. Peter has to focus on Alice and Kaiba has Mokuba waiting for him.'  
  
Téa peered at his side. " Ah yes, Téa Gardner. The whore you hired. Such a pathetic-" Peter was cut off as Kaiba pinned him to the ground. He held his arm in a threatening position. Pain shot through Peter's arm. " Give me one reason why I should spare who and not leave you as a handicapped. You better learn how to talk to people." Kaiba cut off the supply of oxygen to his brain. Téa grew worried. She loosened the grip because Peter's face was turning purple. " Peter, don't you have better things to do? Go visit your daughter. Seto, Mokuba's waiting." Téa opened the well furnished oak door, as she sat next to Mokuba. " Mokuba Kaiba, get the hell away from my daughter! You don't care about her." Peter grabbed Mokuba's arm and threw him to the floor. " Leave Mokuba alone." Téa knelt to the floor as she picked Mokuba up. " You seem to have a death wish. If you ever, EVER touch Mokuba again, you'll live to regret it! Leave this instant." Kaiba grew in rage. " Why do I have to do anything that you say?" Peter threw a hideous laugh. Kaiba opened his cell phone with a sly smile. " Section 1, we appear to have an intruder. Please escort him out." Kaiba's guards began to drag him out of the hospital. As Peter was being dragged away, he yelled  
  
" Curse you, Seto Kaiba." Téa walked beside Kaiba. " Will she recover?" Téa's eyes grew worried.  
  
" The doctors don't know. She suffered a major blow to her left temple. I called the best specialists around the world. They did the best they could. The results will arrive. Mokuba had enough loss. If Alice." Kaiba's voice began to fade as Alice's pulse rate grew a little slower. " Don't worry Seto. Alice will be fine. Mokuba has a strong heart in which he's able to keep a piece of everyone in his heart. Exactly like you." Téa wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged tightly. Kaiba smelled her cherry blossom which felt like soft feathers. Téa lips brushed against his as she gave him a kiss of faith and reassurance.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Kunio watched from a window outside of the hospital. ' Téa... Every time I see her, I desire to make her mine. Every time I touch her, I feel as if she is an angel fallen from the cerulean sky. Her gentle touch surpasses my love. Every time she smiles, my day seems brighter. You capture my heart with one smile. You carry the smell of faint roses. Your love is stronger than anyone I've ever seen. Each time I get close, something or someone pulls us apart.  
  
Soon, time shall near. You shall be ,mine forever. Then, no one will break our bond, not Yugi or you beloved Seto Kaiba. My heart lies within you. Téa...'  
  
( Uh, u likey? This chappie was pretty much about the clash of Peter and Kaiba, but it also opened new issues. As each day goes by, Kunio's luv for Téa grows. Will Kunio ever take a chance and admit his true feelings for her? Will she accept or will her relationship with Kaiba destroy Kunio's hopes once and for all? Kunio isn't the type to admit defeat. What will he so 2 gain Téa. + by the way, didn't u notice that all the hot guys like Téa, ( except Yugi). Anyway, hope ya like the chappie. Remember to R&R!!!!! ) 


	14. Destroyed

Hi. . .okay . . .ill try to type like this . . . ehh . . .hey . . .its not that hard . . .lol . . . I know I haven't undated in a long time . . .apologies . . .ill start . . .but one more thing . . .DON'T FLAME ME FOR THIS ONE!!! THAT INCLUDES HYPERCAT!!!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
  
  
  
  
As soon as Kaiba set foot into Alice's room at the hospital, he was almost run over by a delighted and  
  
hopeful Mokuba.  
  
"ALICE IS STARTING TO BREATHE ON HER OWN AGAIN!!!!!!"  
  
Kaiba's face lighted up at the news as he slowly sat down by her bedside. The young girl laid on the bed  
  
as if she was just sleeping, she was free of all the tubes and cords. Mokuba finally slowed down and sat  
  
next to his older brother,  
  
"She must be doing great, she looks normal again, now, all we can do is to wait for her to wake up."  
  
"Yes . . ." 'If she does wake up at all . . . Wait, I can't think like this, she WILL wake up, and everything  
  
will be fine again . . .I have to ONLY thinking positive . . .I have a loving brother and a beautiful and kind  
  
girlfriend . . . life is good . . .wow. . . I just lied to myself . . .big time . . .'  
  
Just then, Téa comes in with Kunio, smiling. Kaiba felt a hit of jealousy seeing them side by side happily,  
  
he stood up. Téa ran to Kaiba's arms cheerfully and gave him a big kiss.  
  
Kunio couldn't face the boiling jealousy inside him,  
  
"Err, sorry for interrupting but I need to pick  
  
something up at the store across the street, I'll be right back."  
  
The couple didn't even hear him and he just turned and ran. After what seemed like an hour, Téa broke  
  
the kiss,  
  
"Hey, I needed to see my aunt here, she works as a nurse, I'll be right back."  
  
Kaiba was still lost in the kiss, "Yea, alright, sure."  
  
Mokuba was still quietly sitting at the seat. Suddenly, Kaiba smelled something burning. He quickly  
  
turned around and saw sparks hitting the hospital's curtains, setting them on fire. Kaiba quickly tried to  
  
douse the fire but it didn't work, it was spreading quickly. The whole floor became a blazing inferno in  
  
one minute.  
  
The fire alarm started screeching and people  
  
started running out. Mokuba just watched helplessly as his big brother tried to put out the big fire. Kaiba  
  
soon realized that the fire was too strong to be beaten, so he quickly turned around,  
  
"Mokuba! What are you still doing here??!!?? Get out now!!!"  
  
"NO!! I can't leave this place without you!! And what will happen to Alice??"  
  
Kaiba was getting frustrated, "Go!! I'll get Alice!!"  
  
Mokuba just stood still and defiantly.  
  
"Go now!!! I promise that I will get Alice out of here safely!!!"  
  
As soon as Kaiba finished his sentence, a doctor ran in, he was out of breath, "Get out of here!!!"  
  
Kaiba looked at Mokuba, "Go with him, NOW"  
  
Mokuba started glaring at his brother silently.  
  
"Take him out, quickly", Kaiba said to the doctor. He just quickly nodded and grabbed Mokuba's hand  
  
and ran out. Mokuba cried out as he was being carried to safety.  
  
With Mokuba out of his mind, '!!!! Where is Téa???? Think positive. . . maybe she is already outside'  
  
Kaiba grabbed Alice's limp body and ran out dodging Fire's long arms, reaching out to grab him. Finally,  
  
Kaiba saw the shattered hospital doors and just ran out. There was a crowd of survivors outside waiting  
  
for help to come. Kaiba put Alice into a nurse's arms and ran around the crowd frantically pushing  
  
anyone in his way.  
  
Soon, he realized that Téa was not one of the people that came out. Without any thought, he dashed  
  
back into the hospital, he ran back to Alice's room only to find the hallway blocked. He took a step back,  
  
and ran towards the fiery pile of broken pieces of everything. He felt the fire sear throught his face and  
  
his body.  
  
Miraculously, he got through with just his suit burned and torn in many places. He ran into Alice's room  
  
to find it nothing but a black box with ash here and there. He ran out and into another room only to find  
  
that same thing. He kept running, getting burnt, and running again. He looked through the rooms one by  
  
one all the way to the 3rd floor. He heard nothing but the screaming alarms and the blazing fire  
  
surrounding him. Then, out of no where, he heard a voice screaming for help . . . it was familiar . . .it  
  
seemed like Téa's!!! Kaiba started running in the direction of the voice.  
  
  
  
Just then, what looked like a dark shadow of fire holding a long piece of flaming wood held up the wood  
  
and slammed it on Kaiba's back.  
  
Kaiba fell forward and landed on his face in a daze for a couple of minutes. When he finally got up, he  
  
realized that his face was wet with tears.  
  
'Where are you Téa?'  
  
He quickly shook off the feeling and decided to head out, lost without hope. He staggered out, with the  
  
fire and falling walls tearing at him. Slowly, he came out the front door, still in a daze and with a broken  
  
heart. With his last ounce of strength and sanity, he looked around the crowd once again. In one corner,  
  
there was a crying woman. In another, there was Mokuba looking hopelessly at his older brother and  
  
then at Alice, who was still in the arms of a nurse.  
  
No Téa.  
  
Kaiba gazed back helplessly at the door, hoping that an angel would come out with Téa safely. What he  
  
saw next was only half of what he was hoping for.  
  
  
  
He saw a tall figure emerging from all the dark clouds of smoke. As he came out, Kaiba's eyes widened in  
  
anger, jealousy, and relief at the same time.  
  
Téa was in Kunio's arms, safe and sound. He had a strange smirk on his face as he looked smugly at  
  
Kaiba. Then, as Téa opened her eyes, Kunio's face turned serious again. She smiled and hugged him in  
  
thanks. He put her down and she hugged him again as tight as ever.  
  
Kaiba was just in awe as he saw his girlfriend whom he just risked his life to save hugging another guy  
  
with a tiny scratch on his arm.  
  
Kaiba slowly came out of the crowd and approached Téa.  
  
"Téa . . ."  
  
She turned around and looked straight into Kaiba's eyes.  
  
"What?", she said coldly.  
  
He was shocked that Téa could talk so harshly.  
  
Kaiba stuttered, "You-you're . . . safe"  
  
"Hmph, no thanks to you."  
  
Kaiba opened his mouth to tell her all that he just went through, but was interrupted.  
  
"I was on the 3rd floor shouting my lungs out, and you didn't show up!! Good thing Kunio was there to  
  
save me . . ."  
  
Kunio just smiled at her.  
  
Kaiba was outraged, "Y-you . . ."  
  
"Kunio saved my life TWICE, he was always there for me when I needed him, like Yugi, Joey and Tristan.  
  
Where are YOU when I need you??"  
  
With that, Kaiba just stood there, speechlessly as he just started shaking and sweating even more.  
  
She just turned around and left with Kunio following her.  
  
~The next morning~  
  
The doorbell rang, Téa slowly went and opened the door. She spent the night thinking about how she  
  
just broke up with the man that she thought she loved. It was Kunio.  
  
Téa tried to be cheerful, "Hi!! Good morning"  
  
Kunio saw through the act of happiness easily, "He's still in your mind isn't he."  
  
She was surprised at his comment, she whispered, "Yes."  
  
"Come on, I have the whole day planned out for us to spend time together and try to take him off your  
  
mind, what do you say?"  
  
Téa felt like refusing, but she looked at his eager face and didn't want him to be disappointed so she  
  
Accepted, "Sure, why not?  
  
She got dressed up and went out the door with Kunio.  
  
The day was spent at the arcade, park, mall, dinner, and then a quiet walk to watch the sunset.  
  
Téa and Kunio sat together on a bench, staring out into the ocean,  
  
"So, did you get your mind off of him?"  
  
She leaned on him and gently laid her head on his shoulder, and whispered, "Yes."  
  
  
  
  
  
DON'T FLAME ME!!!! THEY ARE NOT A COUPLE!!!! Téa is single, she is not with Seto, nor Kunio. . . . So . . . what did you think, I will try to update faster x_x After you R, do the other R!!!! don't forget!!!!! 3 to all of you reviewers!!!! 


	15. Recovered Emotions

( I AM SOO SRRY for the spacing and the punctuation errors, tanx for reminding me  
  
WindShine. Tanx for all the reviews. CHAPPIE 15 IS UP!!!! For everyone who hates the  
  
pairing of Kunio + Téa, you guys are not alone. This chappie is all about Kaiba's  
  
despair, Téa's constant battle within her mind, and of course, something that creates a  
  
new twist. Does Téa really like Kunio or are her feelings just part of an illusions, while  
  
she still loves Kaiba? Once again, tanx for all the reviews, and don't forget to R&R!!!  
  
Enjoy the chappie! !!!^_^!!! )  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I don't own any part of any Advirl Laviegne song. ^__^  
  
' Pain comes in so many forms. Each one hurts much worse than the next. Why did I  
  
make my self so vulnerable? I opened my heart, only to receive shattered broken pieces.  
  
Each piece loved her, yet they turned away. Téa, my pure angel, why'd you turn away? I  
  
gave you my heart, soul, everything. All I asked for was your love and warmth. You left  
  
me in a cold dark room, with solitude and seclusion. What didn't I give you? I remember  
  
when you were afraid and I held you in my arms. Somehow, your fears drifted away.  
  
Damn it! A thousand knives didn't hurt as much. I opened my heart, in return I received a  
  
hole in my heart. Perhaps you taught me a lesson: to never lend your heart. I'll never  
  
forget you Téa, but I'll never lend a piece of my heart again.'  
  
Kaiba walked over to his window. He shook away his remaining thoughts as his brown  
  
hair blew in the wind.  
  
+ * * *  
  
Kunio wrapped his arms around Téa.  
  
' Finally, she is mine! Now, not Yugi or Seto Kaiba himself can stand in my way. I  
  
worked so hard, no one can take what I have gained. My fairy princess shall always  
  
remain mine. Soon, all her feelings for Kaiba shall soon fade away into a pile of nothing.  
  
They'll dissolve like sugar in water. It has been too long chasing after her. True, her  
  
feelings with Kaiba were strong but its nothing compared to the destruction I can havoc!'  
  
Kunio peered down at Téa. Their eyes met as she gazed in a trance. Her blue sparkling  
  
eyes met his deep blue pupils. She looked away as she remembered Kaiba's arms around  
  
her waist. Téa slowly blinked her eyes as a soft eyelash fell her face.  
  
Kunio picked the small eyelash with his finger as he whispered  
  
" Make a wish."  
  
" What?" Téa's voice also spoke softly.  
  
" Whenever an eyelash falls from someone's eyes, if that person makes a wish, the wish  
  
will appear true. Go on, make a wish. Wish for what is deep within your heart."  
  
Kunio drew his finger near. Téa closed her eyes as she wished.  
  
' I wish to be with the one I love.'  
  
An image of Kaiba peered into her mind. She quickly tried to push it away.  
  
" What did you wish for?" Kunio drew a cute half- smile.  
  
" If I told you, it wouldn't come true." Téa's blue eyes sparkled.  
  
Kunio drew back her chocolate strands of hair, as he leaned forward and gave a short  
  
deep kiss. As he pulled back, he wondered if it was too early. Téa smiled as brushed a  
  
strand of hair as she kissed Kunio lightly.  
  
She felt a pang of guilt and turned away.  
  
" What's wrong Téa ?" Kunio created a worried expression.  
  
" It's, it's..nothing," Téa stammered.  
  
" It's just that, I don't know but I feel as if I still haven't completely gotten over Kaiba  
  
yet. I -"  
  
Téa stood up as she gave a meek smile.  
  
" I'll just get a bit of fresh air." Téa grabbed her coat as she closed the door behind her.  
  
Kunio grew into a state of panic.  
  
' Téa, my sweet fairy. No, I won't lose you. I CAN'T LOSE YOU! I worked too hard.  
  
You shall get over him, yes you shall. Soon, my sweet, all your feelings shall vanish.  
  
He'll be left with a pathetic memoir while you'll be mine forever. Your sweet touch and  
  
your gentle soul shall remain within my heart everlasting. Téa, my lovely maiden...'  
  
+ * * *  
  
" Mr. Kaiba, you have calls waiting. Mr. Jones is on line one, while the CEO of Tech  
  
Land is on the other line. Shall I ask them to call later?"  
  
Mrs. Brown, his secretary held up the phone.  
  
" Tell them, I'll call them later. I'm busy right now."  
  
Kaiba completed placing files as he downloaded paperwork from his network.  
  
" As you wish, Mr. Kaiba." Mrs. Brown placed them on the Call Back List.  
  
Kaiba finished his meetings and software.  
  
" Shit! The day I actually finish with all my paperwork, I'm bored out of my mind."  
  
An image of Téa pushed into his mind.  
  
'Téa.no, I can't do this. I can't think about her.'  
  
Kaiba grabbed his coat as he walked outside.  
  
+ * * *  
  
' Why is this happening to me? The more I try to push him out of my mind, the easier he  
  
slides back. I try not to let this get in the way with Kunio, but I ...I don't know. Does  
  
this stand for anything? Do I still love Kaiba?'  
  
Téa walked across the bottom balcony.  
  
Rain began to drizzle down. Cold droplets swept down Téa's cheeks. Nevertheless, she  
  
still continued to walk in a way to control her feelings.  
  
Téa stumbled on a nearby bridge. She sat on a small lodge of a creaky pair of steps.  
  
There was peace and quiet and it seemed as nothing moved. As her feet swayed back and  
  
forth, her jean clothing stuck at the bottom and began to drag her down. She desperately  
  
hung on the top of the pole for life.  
  
Images surpassed a thought from her mind:  
  
{ I'm standing on the bridge.  
  
I'm waiting in the dark.  
  
I thought you'd be here by now.  
  
There's nothin' but the rain.  
  
No footsteps on the ground.  
  
I'm listenin' but there's no sound.  
  
Isn't anyone tryin' to find me, won't someone take me home.  
  
It's a damn cold night, tryin' to figure out this life...}  
  
Slowly, she was losing grip..  
  
* * *  
  
' Great. This is just great.' Kaiba marked his sarcasm.  
  
Rain poured around him. It made his hair stick and dampened his collar. He walked  
  
through the crowds and groups of people. He noticed a small, broken-down bridge.  
  
He sat near the edge when he noticed a hand on the top pole.  
  
A cry rang out as Kaiba quickly stood up.  
  
He saw Téa dangling at the bottom. He quickly reached to grab her but Téa's grip fell  
  
lose. She drifted deep within the water.  
  
" NO!!! Téa...."  
  
Kaiba dived into the deep cold water. He saw Téa near the edge of the pool, adjacent to  
  
the coral rocks.  
  
His arms grabbed her waist as he dragged her to the bridge.  
  
As Téa laid in Seto's arms, he gently put her down.  
  
She wasn't breathing.  
  
His lips slowly brushed against hers' as he desperately tried to make her breathe.  
  
' Téa, please breathe. Even though you aren't by my side, I...I still love you.'  
  
Téa choked out water, as she gasped for air.  
  
She opened her sapphire eyes as she swung her arms around Kaiba's neck.  
  
Kaiba laid still, next to Téa as her wet brown hair touched the ground.  
  
As her hand caressed Kaiba's cheek, a shadowy figure appeared.  
  
Kunio stood near Téa with fiery vengeance.  
  
Kaiba stood on one side while Kunio stood on the other.  
  
Téa laid within the middle as she darted to Kaiba and Kunio's eyes.  
  
As she slowly tried to get up, she fainted on the bridge.  
  
Kaiba and Kunio rushed to her side.  
  
Each one glared into one's eyes as each ones' love laid between.  
  
( Uh.didja like it? I am soo srry about the spacing and the punctuation errors. Tanx for  
  
taking the time 2 R&R! I really appreciate it! !^_^! ) 


	16. Recover to Death

Thanks to the reviewers, apoligies again, now I will begin Do not flame me.I had enough of that crap This chap.is not a very happy one.do not flame.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gti-Oh! XD  
The nurse, Peter, and Mokuba looked on as Alice twiched again and flipped on the bed. Everyone kept  
  
staring eagerly as the green-haired girl wrinked her brows . . . then came the moment they were all  
  
waiting for . . .  
  
Alice slowly opened her eyes . . . she blinked a couple of times, and then rubbed her eyes.  
  
She saw Mokuba which instantly brought a smile to her. Then, she looked at the nurse, and nodded. She  
  
looked at the guy on the side with a puzzled and confused look.  
  
She pointed at Peter, "Who's that guy?"  
  
The nurse gasped, "You don't know him? Oh, no!! She has amnesia!!"  
  
Peter looked at Alice with a stern face, "Alice . . ."  
  
Alice started getting scared by just looking at Peter.  
  
Peter's face softened, he went to Alice and hugged her, and wouldn't let go,"My daughter . . . how could  
  
this happen?? You were my sun, my life . . . doesn't even know me . . ."  
  
The nurse was near tears while Mokuba just kept staring at Peter's back with a serious face.  
  
Peter, still hugging Alice, sobbed, "Can I have some time alone with her?"  
  
The nurse motioned for Mokuba to head out, "Of course."  
  
The nurse and Mokuba left Peter alone with Alice. As soon as the door shut behind them, Peter grabbed  
  
Alice's hair, "Of course you don't remember me, hell, you've never met me . . .and I have no idea who the  
  
hell you are either!" he gave out an ugly laugh.  
  
"W-Who are you??" Alice struggled to free herself.  
  
"Heh, you don't have to know who I am . . .you're dead anyways."  
  
At first Alice actually thought she was actually dead . . . then, the idea came into her mind . . . He was  
  
going to kill her!!  
  
Alice's eyes widened in horror. Peter let go of her to try to grab her neck. Just in time, Alice  
  
Got through his arms and ran across the room. Peter yelled in rage as he ran towards her, again trying to  
  
get a hold of her so he could strangle her.  
  
She ran on top of the bed as Peter finally go a grip on her arm. She screamed.  
  
The nurse heard the scream from the outside and took a peek inside. She tried very hard to hold in her  
  
Own scream.  
  
She watched in horror as Peter slammed Alice on the floor and grabbed a needle from her bed side. He  
  
jabbed the needle into Alice's arm, she instantly stopped moving. He put the needle in his pocket and  
  
picked up her small, limp body. As he was placing the body on the bed, the nurse let out a gasp.  
  
Peter quickly turned and saw her, "How much did you see??"  
  
"N-n-nothing . . . nothing at all"  
  
He smiled, "Good."  
  
The nurse slowly backed out of the room as Peter started to position Alice's body as if she was sleeping.  
  
Peter let out a loud scream and Mokuba, followed by the pale nurse, came in.  
  
"M-my daughter is dead!!!"  
  
The nurse slowly went to check Alice's pulse, nothing.  
  
Mokuba was just staring at Peter, 'a-alice . . . no . . . Peter must have done something to her . . . she smiled  
  
at me . . . it was the last thing she did to me . . . Alice remembered me . . . she couldn't have amnesia then.  
  
S-shes gone . . .'  
  
Mokuba's eyes slowly let out tears, soon streaming down his face.  
  
Peter just stared at the nurse, to see if she was going to crack.  
  
The nurse grew even more pale and backed out of the room. Peter grabbed her by the arm, "Where are  
  
you going??"  
  
"T-To tell the doctor."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"About how Alice . . . died . . . in bed . . .in silence . . ."  
  
Peter let go of her arm, "Alright . . ."  
  
She rushed out of the room.  
  
Peter was staring at the dead body of Alice, 'Heh, this was easier than I thought. Pretending to be her dad  
  
was the best thing I've ever done.'  
  
Mokuba was staring at the face of Peter, who's eyes were dry. Something was out of place . . .  
Done, its short, srry Well, don't flame me plz If ur confused, contact me!!! Review!!!! Thanks!!! *huggles reviewers* 


	17. The Battle of Luv

( New chappie is UP!!!! I'm soooo srry, for everyone who had to wait this long 4 the new chapter to be uploaded. Tanx u SOOO much 4 bein' patient. Don't worry, I tink this chapter is worth readin'. It involves the bridge scene with Téa, and the two ppl who truly luv her. One bein' her stalker and the other the true soulmate- Seto Kaiba. In this chapter u learn Kunio's true motives and lots more. Once again, I'm REALLY srry 4 makin' all my fans wait this long. I hope u enjoy this chappie and don't 4get ta R&R! ^_~ )  
  
Disclaimer: *blows the dirt from keyboards* Damn, the t key isn't working- oh there we go. *holds the stair railing to stop collapsing with grief* No! I don't own YGO! Must it always be this painful? Lolz ^_^\  
  
Rain drizzled in small streaks. Lightening clashed around them. Darkness seemed to sweep and swallow everything in its path. Kaiba glared at Kunio as his wet hair stuck in a spiked manner. His once dry white shirt now laid in a soaking touch clinging to his chest. (A/N: Yes..he looks just as HOT as you are picturing him right now. *squeezes pic of Kaiba (J/K) *) Kunio created an anguished look. Winds encircled both of them. For a while no one dared to blink. Téa's eyes began to flutter as she laid on the wooden bridge. As if on instinct, Kaiba picked Téa up in his arms as he gently placed her head on his shoulder.  
  
Kunio grew in frustration. " Seto Kaiba, this is the last time you shall meddle in my affairs. Must you take my love like you have taken my life! No! Téa Gardner shall forever remain in my arms. She once did and I intend to keep it that way!!!" Kunio drew near Kaiba as he held up a huge log with pricked thorns. 'What the hell is he talking about- I didn't take away his life!' Kaiba placed Téa down near the bridge. "There's NO WAY you are going to lay one finger on her." Kaiba stood up, face to face with Kunio. "Just watch me, you corporation stealing freak!" Kunio swung the log and it went a few cm away from Kaiba's head. He smirked as if he won an easy victory. "Oh, no you don't! You aren't getting away with that. Stand in your place. Do you have any idea who the HELL you are dealin' with???" Kaiba kicked Kunio in the gut as a punch flew across his face. Kunio touched his mouth as he felt red liquid ooze out of his mouth. "You BITCH! You'll pay for that!" Kunio took a swing- this time at Kunio's feet.  
  
Kaiba tripped as he fell face first into the creaky bridge. While he was down, Kunio took the thorn log and struck into Kaiba's stomach. The pain was white-hot and touched every nerve in his body. Kaiba created a small cry as the pain pierced throughout his whole body. Kunio raised the thorn log over Kaiba's head. "Kaiba, don't you know who I really am? I am YOUR brother. You see, you were adopted and inherited all KaibaCorp's wealth. You took MY riches, you took MY position. A changed name doesn't matter. However, I am destined to DESTROY your life and everything you worked so hard for. What better way to damage you then damage your heart. One more hit and your life will flash before your eyes. I'll get rid of you, kill your brother- the only other single heir. I shall regain MY true position in the company. Plus, our pretty girlfriend shall be a great bonus prize. Goodbye, Seto Kaiba , goodbye FOREVER! " Kunio smirked as he took one last hit toward Kaiba but once the log was just inches from its intended place, Kaiba gave a fierce kick into Kunio's ribs. Kunio bent down as he grabbed his aching pain, pleading for it to stop. The log flew from his hand and broke the few weary strings that withstood the dilapidated bridge. Water surged throughout the whole area. Téa leaned a bit forward but collapsed. The current seemed to drive her further and further away. "TéA!!!!" Kaiba grew in agony as he dived into the water. His eyes searched through the whole lake. Rocks which glimmered in brilliant shades filled the ocean floor. In the midst of then all was his one true love, Téa Gardner. She seemed as an enchanted fairy. Her hair gleamed and shone. Her clothes seemed to mellow in perfectly with the red coral rocks. Seashells drifted in her hair and it seemed as if time itself stood in place-forever never moving. Kaiba stood as he gaped at the sight before her. Through small ocean waves, Kaiba managed to grab her in his arms and drag her to the surface. Her face though as beautiful as an innocent princess, was pale and she laid still as if life itself could not wake her. Kaiba put his ear next to her heart as he clutched her near. It was so faint that if you strained, you'd be fortunate to hear a glimpse. His lips brushed against her small sensitive mouth. He began to push his hand between her chest as he performed CPR, hoping to revive her. Streaks of red-hot tears coursed itself down his cheek. In a second, emotions ran throughout this mind:  
  
The world is turning around and around never missing a beat.  
  
Don't know but it seems as if I stepped out with a pair of left feet.  
  
Winds blowing in my face, clouding up my heart.  
  
Don't care what I do, don't care at all.  
  
Once my heart was filled with joy and I opened it to the world.  
  
Then shattered in a million pieces was more pain than I could bear.  
  
I stopped caring an vowed to never start.  
  
To never care, cuz I'm mending my broken heart.  
  
Yeah, still mending my broken heart....  
  
You came along and taught me how to care.  
  
Tried to ignore you, so I wouldn't be forced to deal with my fear.  
  
However, you wouldn't give up and worked to free my soul.  
  
Didn't know I had I one, till my emotions were put on hold.  
  
You broke through my shackles, you broke through my warrior.  
  
In cloudless fields, you touched my heart.  
  
My hand in yours, my love began to start.  
  
Drowned in sapphire eyes, I tried to follow my heart.  
  
Now, my love is out in an open field with no return.  
  
Out of the dark, my soul is free.  
  
Leaves surround encircling me and my soul.  
  
To protect who I love is everything I need.  
  
May wisdom reach ears which require heed.  
  
Sweet Téa, you.changed me.....  
  
Yeah, you changed me.....  
  
"Téa, although you may never realize how much you healed my wounds. All I really have to say is- I love you."  
  
Kaiba touched Téa's soft lips as he gave a sweet tender kiss.  
  
Téa's eyes began to flutter open. "Seto." Her voice was a whisper. She wrapped her arms around her love and pulled him near. Kaiba ran his fingers through her hair as he enclosed her in a tight hug. He smelled a hint of cherry blossom as he wrapped his long coat around her. The sun began to set and dark rose, covering the stars with beautiful, twinkling stars. In Kaiba's arms she laid. They stood still through the breezy open night.  
  
(Didja like it, didja, didja??? Okay, I'll stop. I tried to make this chapter special for everyone who has given their heart out to someone, only to have it shattered in a million pieces. It really hurts. Oh yeah, I wanna dedicate this chapter to HyperCat , who had her share of life. Also, this is 4 all of my fans- tanx for being patient. U GUYS ROCK! Anywayz, don't forget to R&R!!!!! !^_~ ! ) 


	18. Love From Beyond the Grave

Wow . . . how long has it been? Im not even going to start on that again.Thanks to all of you who have been patient, and unpatient as well . . .heh so ill shut up because I don't want to delay it anymore The 18th chapter!!  
  
Disclaimer: this is one thing I didn't miss about writing another chapter.I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!!!!  
  
The thunder continued to echo in the silent, rain-drenched, and almost deserted cemetery. . .  
  
Mokuba stood alone in front of the tombstone with his hair slicked down and his wet bangs covering his  
  
wet eyes. He felt as if the water was trying to drown him as his heart was an iron anchor . . . sinking  
  
lower and lower, getting darker and darker.  
  
He wiped his bangs away from his face.  
  
'When my brother breaks his defenses for a girl . . . he didn't end up like this. Maybe I was meant to be  
  
without a love. Now . . . now I understand why my brother closed his heart up before he met Téa . . . he  
  
knew about this kind of pain. I feel so stupid telling him to open up and get more friends . . .what did I  
  
know about sorrow . . . pain . . .wait!! Mom . . . Dad . . . you left me . . .Alice . . . you left me . . . what  
  
did I do wrong? I loved you all . . . I'm so sorry . . . I'm so sorry . . .'  
  
When Mokuba opened his eyes he found himself sobbing even harder on the tombstone and the rain  
  
hitting him even harder on the back of his head. He stood up and wiped his bangs away from his face  
  
again and whispered,  
  
"I loved you as much as I could, Mom, Dad, Alice"  
  
'And you still left me . . .. I'm moving on.'  
  
He turned around and walked out of the cemetery. His hair was still dripping with rain and his bangs  
  
covered his eyes once again, this time, he didn't brush them away.  
  
* * *  
  
The nurse's trembling hand dropped the thermometer for the third time today. She just stood and stared  
  
at the Mercury dripping out of the broken glass like blood out of a body. The doctor took her out of the  
  
room.  
  
"Are you okay? You look awful, you look like you are going to cry and you're not telling me. Can you  
  
explain this to me as a friend, not as your boss?"  
  
Her blood-shot eyes met his and she was about to open her mouth to speak but he signaled for her not  
  
to speak.  
  
"I'm going to let you have the rest of your night shift off, stay in my office so I can talk to you when I'm  
  
finished taking care of the rest of the patients. I want you to just relax. Okay?"  
  
She weakly nodded and slowly turned around dragging her feet to her boss' office. She found it the same  
  
as it always was . . . paper and a pen on the desk "just in case something comes up" even though  
  
nothing really important comes up. She nervously paced up and down the room and as she glanced at  
  
the clock, she noticed that it was exactly eleven o' clock at night.  
  
'You're going to go crazy if you don't control this. You have to vent it out somehow . . . some how . . ..  
  
There's only one way to end it, once and for all.'  
  
She slowly picked up the phone and dialed 911. A man picked up after the first ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"H-hello."  
  
"Are you okay ma'am is this an emergency?"  
  
"I'm fine . . . I just want to report . . . something. . ."  
  
"Okay . . . wouldn't you rather report it to us in person? Just to insure your safety."  
  
"NO! I-I-I mean no thanks . . . I prefer to remain anonymous."  
  
"Okay then, lady . . . what is it?" the officer glanced at the caller ID and noticed that the call was from  
  
the local hospital and grinned.  
  
"It's about . . . a death."  
  
"Oh! Is that so . . ."  
  
" Uh . . . yes . . . I don't have much information but a little girl died in the hospital recently."  
  
" . . . and you want to report how she died, huh?" the officer said in mid- yawn.  
  
"Y-yes sh-she died." The nurse didn't like his tone and started to get a little angry but was too scared to  
  
even notice her own feelings.  
  
"Look lady, can you please get to the point here?"  
  
"Okay . . ."  
  
". . . well?"  
  
"therewasamanthatpretendedtobeherfatherandhekilledherandhesaidhewouldcomebac k  
  
formeifisaidanythingpleasedon'tellhimisaidanythingiwanthelpithinki'mgoingcra zypleasehelpme!!!"  
  
". . . I see . . . and what is the little girl and her father's name?"  
  
The nurse gasped for breath, "i-i- said . . . he wasn't really her father . . ."  
  
"Oh . . .right . . . yea . . .okay"  
  
"Her name was Alice. I'm sorry I don't know her last name."  
  
"And her murderer?"  
  
"I don't know his last name either . . .it-it's . . . Puh . . . Pee . . . ugh"  
  
"Can you repeat that ma'am?"  
  
This time it seemed like he had something in his mouth.  
  
"PETER!!!! I SAID IT!!!! PETER!!!! I WILL CURSE THAT NAME 'TILL THE DAY I DIE!!!"  
  
"Okay . . . calm down ma'am I'll look into it right now. You just have a good night's sleep and you'll hear  
  
from me by tomorrow."  
  
Before the nurse could say anymore he hung up.  
  
The second the police hung up, he picked up the phone again and dialed another number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"It's me.", the police said in a serious tone.  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Everything.", the police said in a gruff voice.  
  
The voice on the other side of the phone snickered . . .  
  
* * *  
  
The nurse closed her eyes and just sat on the chair motionless for what seemed to be an hour. When she  
  
opened her eyes the pen was on her hand and she started writing:  
  
Children, if you have found this letter, please give it to your daddy, your mommy loves you!!  
  
Dear Love and children,  
  
By the time you find this letter, I will be long gone. Dear, you must never let the children know  
  
what I will be telling you in this letter. In this letter, you will find my last wishes, a reason, and my  
  
farewells.  
  
Tears quickly formed in her eyes, grew heavy, and fell. She didn't bother to wipe it off the paper.  
  
I want you to know that my death was not a reckless murder. It had a story behind it. Do you remember  
  
when I told you about the small, green-haired, female patient that I had that died? Well . . . it was not an  
  
accident. Her father.  
  
The nurse paused for a couple seconds to admire the beautiful tears falling on the paper.  
  
Her father . . . was not her father. He was an imposter. And he took part in her death. What I'm trying to  
  
say is . . . he was not her real father . . . and he killed her.  
  
The second she finished writing that last sentence, one tear fell on the paper that was different from the  
  
rest. It was red. Blood red.  
  
She touched it and she realized it WAS blood. She touched her nose. More blood. She quickly grabbed a  
  
tissue and held it to her nose as she continued with the letter.  
  
He used a syringe that seemed to have something inside that he found by her bedside. I accidently came  
  
in the room when I saw him do it. I am sorry that I could not have saved her. But as I am writing this  
  
letter, my own life is in danger because he told me that he would come after me if I told the police, and I  
  
just reported him about 10 minutes ago.  
  
The hand holding the tissue seemed to be moist so she took a look at it. The tissue was the color of a  
  
prize rose in the spring. She quickly got another tissue and continued writing.  
  
Now, I hope I have cleared a lot of things about my murder. Just remember, I love you and I will always  
  
love you. Tell the children that I have gone to a better place and I still love them and are still watching  
  
over them.  
  
She checked the tissue again and nothing was on it.  
  
You must not tell them about this or their lives might be put in danger, too. Please take good care of  
  
them. I Bid you , Adieu.  
  
She check the tissue once more, and there was a drop of blood. No more.  
  
She added her final touches to the letter and folded it up and put it in her pocket.  
  
'Why am I writing about my death?? The police said he would help! Yet again, he did not sound very  
  
helpful or at all concerned . . . oh well . . . hmm . . . I wonder what time it is.'  
  
She looked up and it was exactly midnight.  
  
'I don't believe it . . . that was only one hour??? Oh well, I guess I'll just sleep for a while until my shift  
  
is over . . .'  
  
She didn't wake up until morning.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The doctor woke her up whispering, "Hey, I received a message for you . . . I'm not going to ask you  
  
anything but the police told you to clean up your office and go home. They will be waiting there to talk to  
  
you. I for one am very confused but as I said before, I will not ask . . . so, goodbye and we might meet  
  
again someday."  
  
His tone sounded sad. She slowly got up and went to her own office mumbling "Bye."  
  
As she carried the boxes to her front door, she took out the letter in an envelope that she found  
  
in her office out of her pocket.  
  
She left all the boxes and the letter on the doorstep. As she unlocked the door, she noticed something  
  
was strange.  
  
She took a couple of steps in and noticed that the kitchen window was broken. Her eyes widened as her  
  
heart started pounding.  
  
The nurse quickly turned around prepared to dash for the door.  
  
It was too late. Peter was there holding THE letter and a knife with the point faced outwards.  
  
She ran into the knife and it dug into her.  
  
At first she couldn't feel anything but slowly, the pain came searing through her body like it was lit on  
  
fire.  
  
He let go of the knife and she fell to her knees. She touched the handle of the knife and slowly, her eyes  
  
looked up. Her eyes met the eyes of her murderer, and the murderer of a sweet innocent girl. Hatred  
  
flared in her eyes and Peter saw it.  
  
Through gritted teeth, she said "Peter"  
  
His eyes seemed to be trying to pierce her, "Oh! You mean the name that you will curse "'till the day  
  
you die"?"  
  
She closed her eyes in pain as she stood up.  
  
Peter quickly hit her face so her head slammed against the wall, "You little bitch!! I warned you!!  
  
And what do you do? I gave you the chance to live, and you threw it away with one stupid useless  
  
phone call . . . it's a good thing I have connections with the police, heh."  
  
His words burned in her ears and it was just too painful for her. She didn't want it to end this way.  
  
She looked at the knife in her body and saw her blood spilled all over the floor. It reminded her of  
  
a . . . thermometer . . ..  
  
She whispered, "Leave the letter alone. Please. Leave it in a dresser in the master bedroom. That is all  
  
I want. Please."  
  
She slowly closed her eyes and laid down on the floor, hand on the knife handle. Then, her hands fell  
  
limp by her side. Without a single word, Peter took the knife out . . .  
  
YAYY!!!! IM ALIVE AGAIN!!!!! I REALLY REALLY APPRECIATE YOUR REVIEWS SO KEEP 'EM COMING!!! ONE MORE THING!!! I didn't really expect to have another murder, but I had to have something interesting for a comeback after not updating for like half a year. This chapter is a present for all of you fans that are still reading!!! And if you don't like it, you can write it in your review ^_^ juss dunt make it harsh plz heh thanks sooooooo much for all of u!!!! and that includes HERA!!!!! W000TS LETS HAVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR HER!! =D Review!!!!!!! Thanks!! And ill try to update as soon as I have something to do with all the characters like Mokuba - Will he turn cold hearted like his brother was before he met Téa?? Oh yea! And what happened to the happy couple and Kunio?? Keep on R&R to find out!!!! Bye for now!!!!!! ^_^ 


	19. Tragic Loss

Wow......toooooooo long. Gettin' inta H.S takes so much of ur freakin' time. PLZ 4give 4 the l8te update and this is the ENDING of this fic though there is a sequel which hopefully will b up soon! howeva, if the sequel is takin' 2 long, itz cuz of supervising. I plan 2 make @ least 6 or 7 chapters so updating will not b a prob. However, as I wrote the whole thing out, it is WAY 2 LONG! So, the ending is divided into 2 parts. 4 a person who didn't update in a long time, I sure do talk 2 much...heh heh OK -enjoy ppl and PLZ review!  
  
Disclaimer: Psychiatrist getting pretty impatient: we DON'T have all day you know! Blu icee fyre: (gulps) i.. Psychiatrist: yes... Blu icee fyre: don't.. Psychiatrist: own.... Blu icee fyre: (bursts into tears) I can't say it....its TOO hard! Don't make me! Psychiatrist: (taps his watch and hopes he's gettin' good money 4 this, gives up and jumps out of his chair) OK. THIS IS NOT GETTING ANYWHERE PPL BLU ICEE FYRE DOES NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!  
  
Slowly, carefully, the gleaming knife came out. The weapon did not shine its sliver gleam, did not care for  
  
the slow injustice. It served its purpose, it served it's owner. The job was done. It was over.  
  
So like the knife was it's owner, treading along in life as if it had some desired goal as if some great deed  
  
was accomplished in its quest. It didn't realize that when the smoke was cleared, a life was over.  
  
A life was gone in a gut-wrenching flash.  
  
The knife, tarnished with blood lay in his hand.  
  
His fingers had spots of blood splattered on his bare hand.  
  
Peter brought his finger to lips and savored the feeling for victory.  
  
'Stupid bitch! So sad she didn't realize that life was not meant to be wasted on a pathetic died girl.  
  
Hmph, oh well, now her life joins the one she tried to avenge.  
  
The irony is too great.  
  
Now, what do I do? Her family will be back soon and they will find her limp body. Although, I have  
  
connections with the police, what if they bring someone to investigate, some one that I don't know.  
  
A couple of thousand dollars will pay the idiot off!  
  
No need to worry, no one would give a second thought to how she died.  
  
I'll assign one of men to create her report, and tell her family that the police force is working on it.  
  
Yea...working on it.  
  
Ehh, just an casualty of society.  
  
When will she realize that life is NOT fair, that there is no use fighting the good fight.  
  
Now she shall learn.....a little TOO late.'  
  
A small smile crept on his face as he witnessed the lax figure before him.  
  
Peter walked down the narrow hall to reach the dark door that would grant him freedom of fresh air and the  
  
wind.  
  
His feet created a slashed sound and he peered near his black boots to see a white parchment written upon.  
  
'What is this?'  
  
He read the letter quickly as he created a smirk.  
  
'Oh yes..her pitiful letter. Did she really think that it would make a difference if she wrote at all? Such a  
  
pity that no one will ever read it.'  
  
A white paper shredder lay adjacent to the brown chair on the desk.  
  
A cold smile formed as he placed the letter in the shredder.  
  
His finger lingered on the start button, savoring the moment of the destruction of the casualty's last resort.  
  
He pushed the red square and immediately the paper became little strips of paper.  
  
The lines were merely less than an half an inch and the letter was thrown into the blue trash can.  
  
Hollow footsteps echoed as he walked out.  
  
* * *  
  
A few minutes later, the door was open and in came a family of which had consisted of four members. A tall  
  
man in his late thirties called out "Keiko, Keiko are you here?" while a twelve year old boy and a eight year  
  
old peered at his side.  
  
The father walked down the narrow pathway calling out a name of a person who he would never again see  
  
alive and full of warmth.  
  
"Keiko, K-"  
  
A pair of eyes saw the fresh limp body and bent down slowly, pretending that his eyes were simply deceiving  
  
him. That this was all a dream, that soon his wife would come in, tired from her shift and give him a warm  
  
hug . "No....no..."  
  
Rigid hands covered his face as tears streaked down.  
  
The small girl stood a few feet away.  
  
"Mommy???"  
  
Karen's innocent confused face had no answer.  
  
Kilik pupils met his fathers and took his sister's hand. He drew her into the living room.  
  
"Kilik, what happened to mommy? She'll be okay, right? Please tell me she'll be okay!"  
  
Kilik wrapped his arms around Karen and his dark black sweater soaked upped her tears.  
  
His let go and his arm reached for his phone. His fingers cramped on the numbers but managed to dial 911.  
  
The time was 11:00 and the police shift had changed.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yes, who is this speaking and how may I help you?"  
  
"My mother...my mother, she's not...moving."  
  
A small tear crept out, to admit that she was actually dead on the floor was just too much.  
  
"Okay. Where do you reside?"  
  
"457 56 ST. Near Belmont Ave."  
  
"We'll be there as soon as possible. Greatest sympathies.."  
  
"Thank you.."  
  
A click came and the phone was still within his hand.  
  
'Greatest sympathies! It sounded like there was no hope even if they came! But that can't be, can it? They  
  
won't announce her dead, they can do something can't they?'  
  
His hand put down the phone.  
  
The only thing he could do now was wait.  
  
Every minute seemed like decades.  
  
Finally, the doorbell rang.  
  
Kilik opened the door. A couple of officers came in and headed through the narrow  
  
passageway, it was the  
  
only way to get to any part of the house, so it was necessary and required no direction.  
  
The shuffling of feet could be heard through the house.  
  
The living room, where there was always warmth and comfort, now seemed deprived.  
  
Two figures, near each other, couldn't think of what to say.  
  
Words of remorse, comfort, love?  
  
"Brother, what happened to mommy?" A worried look appeared on his sister's face.  
  
"Mom..."  
  
'Oh God! How can I explain this!'  
  
Inquisitive eyes glared into him. He couldn't put his response off, sooner or later it would  
  
have to come out.  
  
Kilik took a deep breath.  
  
"Mom,...mom went to a better place."  
  
"Oh." Confusion filled her face. Something so simple was so hard to comprehend.  
  
"Can we go see her?"  
  
A small ray of hope still existed in the heart of the child.  
  
"Someday.someday"  
  
Kilik hugged his sister. Both needed a bit of reassurance. They were the only ones that  
  
they could depend  
  
on, besides that themselves.  
  
The police went into the small room where the siblings shared their embrace.  
  
Immediately, Kilik let his hands fall to their side.  
  
"I'm, I'm sorry. There was nothing we could do. We tried to search for clues but the  
  
killer must have left  
  
without a visible trace. We send you our warmest-"  
  
"NOTHING! Nothing you can do!!! A woman died here tonight. She was somebody's  
  
wife, somebody's friend,  
  
and .....somebody's mother."  
  
The last words were so softly spoken they were barely heard.  
  
"We will continue to try, but...it doesn't look too good."  
  
Kilik jabbed a finger at the policeman's chest.  
  
"Why are there so many policemen who claim that they can handle crimes, when they  
  
can't do a job that  
  
matters the most? No one can really help you now can they,"  
  
Kilik went up the stairs and closed the door behind him,  
  
"No one, but yourself."  
  
Likey chappie??? OK, 4every1 who is pissed off at me that the whole chappie was off Kilik and the death of his mother, the NEXT CHAPPIE IS ALL ABOUT KAIBA AND TéA AND KUNIO AND A SURPRISE GUEST! It's gonna have an ending you can't believe. The original chappie was over 14 pages and I don't think that many of you would wanna read a chappie that is enormously long, that wouldn't be fair to any of u! So TANX SOOO MUCH 4 reading it and PLZ R&R!!!!!! 


	20. Part II Tears of Betrayel

Hi ppl! Whts sup? ^_^ Yep, the second part of the last chappie!!!!!! Though there is a sequel if I manage 2 rite it considering that rite now my hands r frozen 2geta cuz the stupid boiler broke- which means there is no heat but w/e. Hope u like this chappie I made it *extra* long and the plot is thickening.  
  
Stick around PLZ and special tanx 4 all of u who REVIEWED is at the bottom.  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* Must it always be this way? I DON'T own YU-GI-OH! If I did, things would be, uh......let's just say very *coughcoughcough* very different. Lol ^_^  
  
x x x  
  
A flash of light directed into Kunio's eyes. He rose his hand to shield himself from the  
  
rays. His body felt so heavy. Surrounded by the hot yellowish sand, he couldn't get up.  
  
He laid there, taking in his position.  
  
Two black shadows, approached him.  
  
Both were cloaked in long dark black robes.  
  
Slowly, Kunio stood up.  
  
"Look, guys. I dunno who the hell ya are but leave me the hell alone. I lost what I  
  
desired, to some jackass who can never keep his lover under his control."  
  
A sigh of exasperation released him.  
  
Unblinking glares stared back at him.  
  
"The master requires your presence."  
  
"The master? What the fu-"  
  
"Do we need to take you by force or will obey commands?"  
  
Muscles still sore, and bruises still apparent, Kunio stood beside him.  
  
The beach was miles long, it would be a long time to reach land if they walked.  
  
One of the followers, made a gesture with its hand.  
  
A small purplish whole appeared.  
  
It grew larger and larger until it was big enough for them to go through.  
  
"What is-"  
  
A rough push sent them to their destined site.  
  
Blackness surrounded them. No light could shine through. It seemed as if any good  
  
would come in by mistake, the darkness would swallow the hope. Leaving it dead and  
  
empty.  
  
A dark throne stood in the middle, dead withering flowers on the side.  
  
A cloaked figure sat on the chair, a smug look covered his face.  
  
Kunio's emerald eyes took a while to get adjusted to the opaque areas.  
  
The figure waved his hand and a screen lit to place.  
  
Téa stood in the middle. The screen had all the times they had together. Their first date,  
  
the first wavering kiss.  
  
Soon, Téa faded away and there was another figure.  
  
None other than Seto Kaiba covered the screen.  
  
He had a smirk planted on his face while the clips started again.  
  
This time, Kunio was not there his supplement was Kaiba.  
  
Téa and Kaiba had their share of moments, the first time they admitted that they loved  
  
each other, how they fell in love, how Kaiba opened his heart and how Téa really cared  
  
for him.  
  
Envy burned inside of Kunio.  
  
'That fucking bastard! Thinks he is so great with his multi- million dollar company.  
  
Who the fuck does he think he is. That stupid son of a -'  
  
"It hurts doesn't it! The pain grows stronger every second. The rage enflames you. Give  
  
in to it! Give into your sorrow and the pathetic remains of your heart!  
  
Wasting your life over that wench."  
  
The words pierced into his flesh and remained a scar.  
  
"I can still get her to love me!"  
  
A deep chuckle surpassed his throat.  
  
"What a fool, you are. Do you have any idea who you are dealing with? There are far  
  
greater powers than the sun or the moon. Seven key items, when joined can bring about  
  
great resurrection, or destruction.  
  
One item is the Millennium Rod. It has the power to control anyone and make them do  
  
anything you wish. It can only work on one person at a time.  
  
I will let you act with your heart and make you a proposition.  
  
If you win your lover's heart by any means necessary, you can keep her forever.  
  
However, if you lose, your soul belongs to me!"  
  
A goldish object gleamed in the dark, perhaps the only thing that could shine in this  
  
place.  
  
Images flashed through Kunio's mind. All the things he could do with Téa under his  
  
every whim and command.  
  
A tint of red spread over his cheeks.  
  
'Millennium Rod! If this so-called key item can do what he promises, I can't lose!  
  
What an idiot! He'll regret this.'  
  
A small smirk tugged at Kunio's lips.  
  
"Sure, why not? What have I got to lose?"  
  
Hidden behind his cloak, a merciless grin arose.  
  
'Nothing to lose? Why, you have everything to lose and nothing to gain!'  
  
The stranger passed his Rod to Kunio. With another wave of his hand, the small spot of  
  
purple appeared again.  
  
Out Kunio stepped, determined to not fall into the icy slopes set up for him.  
  
Periwinkle eyes gleamed in amusement.  
  
x x x  
  
Meanwhile.......................  
  
The everlasting kiss broke between Téa and Kaiba. A cold ocean breeze swept across the beach.  
  
Kaiba's face withdrew a scowl as he stood up and turned away. Specks of sand swirling near his feet as a swirl of emotions entered his heart.  
  
Kaiba's POV  
  
Evil Side:  
One soft kiss Kaiba, that was it all it took to succumb to her will. How dare you give in to all of  
  
this? Téa doesn't care for you! How can you think that for even one second? All she really wants is someone  
  
that she can cuddle up with and can use to spend her leisure time.  
  
Good Side: No! She cares for me.  
  
Evil Side: Of course NOT! NO ONE cares for you Seto Kaiba. If you don't believe me, recall your past  
  
memories, recall your past fights, recall how easily she turned to Kunio for comfort.  
  
Just because your weren't there, she looked at her options.  
  
How can you save someone who obviously didn't want to be saved?  
  
At that bridge, do you REALLY think she was waiting for you?  
  
No, it was Kunio, it was Kunio all along.  
  
All your feelings Kaiba, NONE of them were returned, NONE of them created bliss, all it really did was  
  
create even more problems.  
  
She let you forget about Mokuba-  
  
Good Side: Mokuba, he must feel so-  
  
Evil Side: So lonely, I don't think he is faring well with his girlfriend's death!!! That conceited evil bitch only  
  
thinks about herself.  
  
Do you think she even thought about him?  
  
NO, she didn't!  
  
ALWAYS about herself and never anyone else.  
  
Good Side: What are you talking about! She always cares for Yugi, that pathetic dog, Tristan,-  
  
Evil Side: Yea, yea the list may go on and on but you know the one person that list will never get to? Take a  
  
wild guess. It's YOU!  
  
Good Side: She comforted me when I was down and helped me get up. (A/N: isn't that KAWAII!)  
  
Evil Side: Sure, just to open your heart. Open a part of your mystery, the part that no one deserves to know!  
  
End POV  
  
Téa slightly shivered as she stood up and hugged Kaiba.  
  
Her warm embrace was cold as no arms of reassurance wrapped back.  
  
Téa eyes looked up to meet a pair of an icy blue one.  
  
Kaiba took several steps back from her as he formed a smirk.  
  
"Is that how you think it is? Is that how it works? " Kaiba folded his arms.  
  
"........what?" Confusion spread over her face.  
  
"You left me, you went away and did you ever think of the consequences? Did you ever think a part of my heart that broke? No......no you didn't. You went and found yourself in the arms of Kunio, that pathetic bastard! Did his arms comfort you Téa? Were his kisses enough to fill your heart?" Kaiba locked eyes.  
  
"..no.....Seto...I-" Téa's eyes grew wide as she was cut off.  
  
"Shut up! You didn't care, all you cared about was if someone was there or not. I wasn't there for you for a minute, so I could save my own family, the only kind I have left. Were you that desperate to have anyone, as long as he was next to you?" Kaiba snarled.  
  
"Seto-" Once again she was cut off by Kaiba.  
  
"DON'T call me Seto anymore! That word is dead to you......just as you are dead.....to me."  
  
Téa dropped to her knees as tears caressed her cheek.  
  
A small part of Kaiba's heart wanted to make him rush over there and hug her, kiss her and try to make it all better, but the majority of his heart tore him the other way.  
  
"You used me. Where is Kunio now? Does he even care? Fall into his arms and stop trying to fake that you care for mine!" A salty wind blew the ends of Kaiba's dark purple coat .(BTW- some ppl think his color is the color of a purple teletubbie, I think that's it's not GAY but niceish. R&R)  
  
Téa took in the salty air with her own salty tears. 'Seto........how could he? How can he just walk away like we have no past? Does he really believe that I don't care? I can't do this. I need......need a place to think.'  
  
On solid ground, shaky legs stood. Legs that no longer reminded of a graceful dancer yet of one which  
  
mistakenly took the darkness as a friend, and let it wrap around her, yearning to consume.  
  
Téa wiped the last few tears that managed to trickle down as she ran.  
  
A warm breeze flowed throughout her hair as she suddenly halted before a cave.  
  
Small stones were placed in a circle and large stumps stood a few feet behind them.  
  
Several fishes swam in a small pond centralized as if to hold hidden significance.  
  
A small smile unwrapped itself on Téa's face.  
  
'Yes. It's perfect. '  
  
Téa closed her eyes as she took everything in.  
  
'Hmm....this place seems so peaceful, without any displeasure or sorrow.  
  
Wait! It's quiet. The flaps of the fins seam forceful and rushed. Beauty is on the surface, but that's not  
  
what's really going on.'  
  
A small cry arose yet slowly faded.  
  
Téa strained to hear it. A small gasp escaped from soft lips.  
  
A jolt opened her eyes as she saw a strip of red piercing a side of a green- colored fish. As seconds past by,  
  
the small pool grew.  
  
Téa sat helplessly trying to find a way to save it.  
  
Her eyes darted to a small electrical box at the side of the pool.  
  
Beauty in painful motion.  
  
Efforts laid in vain, if one fish didn't continue the endless cycle, the were all doomed.  
  
"Who could so such a thing? For simple pleasure and torment?!"  
  
Horrified, Téa took a deep breath bracing the scene before her.  
  
A strong pair of arms grabbed her waist.  
  
"Yes.....who indeed?"  
  
A familiar voice spoke heatedly behind her.  
  
Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Did u likey? ^_^ It turns out that there's gonna be 3 parts to the ending. Part I reflects actions that helps describes the 3rd story, (the sequel to the sequel) Part II and Part III reflect each other as they connect and it also benefits the 3rd story. BTW- I suck at titles, so any offers would be helpful. TANX! Also, tanx 2 every1 who took the time and effort to review last time! U ROCK! *hands out chocolate cookies to reviewers* 


	21. Running in Emotions

Hi guys!!! Welcome baq! This is the third and last part of the story!!!!!! ^_^ Tanx 4 stayin' with us for the 1st fic and now the ending of the 2nd! You'll find out who grabbed Téa, however, most of you probably already figured it out. Tanx 4 the reviews and don't 4get 2 R&R! Oh, when you finish reading it, PLZ don't flame. Not that there should be any reason to........heh heh heh. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Hopefully Yu-Gi-Oh will someday be in my control! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *coughthoughnotrightnowcough*  
  
x x x  
  
Kaiba kicked pebbles down the beach.  
  
'Damn it! I'm confused, I'm lost, and I have no idea how Mokuba's doing!'  
  
A sharp jolt stabbed his stomach.  
  
'Mokuba! His heart must be in pieces by now. His first crush, now lies deep, in soil and dirt. A  
  
place where no light can penetrate through.  
  
I told Mokuba I'd always be there for him!  
  
I told Mokuba I'd always protect them!  
  
Where am I now?  
  
Just when he needs me the most.  
  
In some godforsaken island.  
  
My company must be in ruins by now, those dumbasses probably can't even hold it down for a  
  
day!  
  
Wait a second, what the hell am I doing here?'  
  
Kaiba feet stood a few steps from Téa deep within the cave.  
  
x x x  
  
Téa swiftly turned around to meet Kunio's shining emerald eyes with her own ocean blue.  
  
Kunio's arm stayed perfectly the way they were, around his love's waist.  
  
"K-Kunio," Téa stammered.  
  
"What are you-" Cut off by a finger to her red lips.  
  
"Doing here?" Kunio completed her thought.  
  
"Did you really think it was over? That if you walked away from my life, you'd walk away from  
  
my heart? No Téa !  
  
You are mine, always meant to belong to me!"  
  
A malicious grin swept his face.  
  
"Kunio, stop you're hurting me! I-" Pain covered Téa's face.  
  
"Didn't you hurt me? Don't you remember when you tore my heart into pieces by loving Kaiba?  
  
It's okay! I forgive you for it, as long as you'll promise to always remain loyal to my wishes.  
  
Forever and EVER!"  
  
A psychotic laugh erupted.  
  
"No! Let go, Kunio! I don't love you. I never did!" Téa struggled to get out of his grip.  
  
"Don't be a fool! Who else do you see yourself with? Kaiba? He's already left and I'm here for  
  
the taking!"  
  
Kunio enjoyed watching her squirm.  
  
"No!" Téa stomped her foot and Kunio broke his chain. He hopped on one foot, both hands  
  
wrapping the area that ached.  
  
Téa sprinted, hair blowing in her face. She tried her best to tie them back, but they seemed to have  
  
a mind of their own,  
  
She never looked back, only forward, at columns and doors.  
  
The door on her left, she frantically opened it as a scene from her past portrayed in front of her  
  
eyes. It was the office in which Kaiba sat. At one side stood a confident Seto Kaiba looking over  
  
papers for employment.  
  
At the other end stood a cautious and hopeful Téa. Quietly folding and unfolding her fingers in  
  
anticipation.  
  
Téa gasped. It was the first time she had truly encountered Kaiba with fear. She hoped Kaiba  
  
would give her the job, one she desperately needed.  
  
A second door opened.  
  
Téa grabbed the door and pulled it open.  
  
An elegant ballroom, grown men and woman wore elegant gowns or fancy old- fashioned suits.  
  
Each couple danced beside corners near the walls. A soft light spotted the two dancers in the  
  
middle. Seto Kaiba and Téa  
  
Gardner danced in rhythmic bliss. His hands was around her smooth slender waist. Téa rested her  
  
head against his chest as her arms wrapped around his neck. The song ended and the two departed  
  
though not before they stole quick glances into aquamarine eyes.  
  
'The ball! What's going on ? I .......i don't understand.'  
  
Her thoughts were cut off by another image.  
  
The second oak door had shut and vanished while a third brown door appeared.  
  
Téa quietly opened the door, wondering what scene of her past would she encounter.  
  
Two revealing hearts sat on the couch. In a simple dare, Téa had slipped and found her way into  
  
Seto's lap. The two locked eyes and were a few cm. apart. However, each second destroyed that  
  
space between them. Kaiba leaned in and caught her soft lips. As he pulled away, worry and  
  
defeat clouded his eyes. They widened as Téa let her finger brush his soft brown hair and traced it  
  
down to his lips. She retained Seto's previous kiss, with a fiery one of her own.  
  
Téa touched her lips in memory as a fourth chestnut door opened.  
  
This door was larger and had special engravings on the surface.  
  
When opened, the door didn't reveal one memory, yet flooded Téa with thousands.  
  
Small bubbles filled the dank room, revealing what she had gained- - - a love and an  
  
understanding and why she had lost it.  
  
A large sparkly bubble appeared showing her the answer. It showed Kaiba, then Kunio,  
  
then Téa Gardner herself.  
  
No one to blame but herself.  
  
Téa's knees gave out before her as she fell to the ground.  
  
The room began to darken as the bubbles began to disappear, one by one.  
  
As the last bubbles vanished, she found herself outside the door as it digitally broke down.  
  
A firm wrist grabbed her arm.  
  
"Going somewhere?" A laugh echoed.  
  
"How did you--"  
  
"Get here? Téa, Téa, you simpleton. Each door you take, wherever you run, you will always end  
  
up where you began.  
  
There is route to escape, no chance for HOPE!  
  
Did you enjoy your fond memories.  
  
Disobey and you'll never have them again!"  
  
A half-smile drew itself on Kunio's face.  
  
"Let me go! Who do you think you are?"  
  
Téa finally managed to free her wrist. She retreated to a corner as she rubbed the lower part of her  
  
hand.  
  
"Final chance Téa. Come with me my love an you shall get all that your heart desires.  
  
Refuse,"  
  
Kunio held out the replica Rod.  
  
"Suffer the uttermost consequences."  
  
'He can't give me what my heart wants....'  
  
Téa stood defiantly.  
  
"I won't give in to your demands."  
  
"So let her go." Kaiba stepped from the shadows, revealing his trademark smirk. (A/N: Isn't it time he showed up? ^_^)  
  
'Se-Kaiba!' Téa shook her head as she tried to refer to his last name. After all, hadn't he made it clear that Seto didn't exist anymore.  
  
"Too late Kaiba! You ruined your prospect; give her to me or else!" Kunio's replica of the millennium item shone brightly.  
  
Kaiba chuckled lightly. "Do you honestly think that I'm scared of you? Fu-" "True, that's what you believe, but what about her?" Kunio jabbed a finger in Téa's direction. "After all, it won't be Téa's first experience now will it?" Kunio cowered over Téa.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Odion stood in front of Téa, pretending he was Master Malik when he himself was treated  
  
only fairly better than Malik's usual mind slaves. Téa was placed in a chair with her feet bound  
  
and he arms locked in. Beside her was Joey.  
  
"Joey? Can you hear me?  
  
We have to get out of here.  
  
Joey?  
  
Joey..........."  
  
The rest was a blur and the next thing she knew she was under a large brown crate, threatening to  
  
end her life, if anyone dared to save her in a duel between her mind- controlled friend and the King  
  
of Games.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Téa shuddered at the thought of Malik and his Rod.  
  
"Love is reserved for the weak. Sometimes it's transparent, sometimes it's dark and opaque. One  
  
thing I've learned is that I don't love Téa. You want her, you can have her!"  
  
Don't love Téa. Don't love Téa. Don't love Téa. Don't love Téa. Don't love Téa. Don't love Téa.  
  
These words echoes Téa's mind.  
  
'No! No! No! Get out! These words can't be true. He can't mean it!'  
  
However, since when does your mind easily succumb to your will.  
  
Kunio flashed his eyes I amusement.  
  
"So you won't mind if I take over her mind?"  
  
Kunio held out the rod as he flicked it over from one hand to another.  
  
He held it directly in an angle that would meet Téa's eyes.  
  
"No....kaiba, don't, don't-let"  
  
Téa drew back into the dark and smooth wall.  
  
Kunio held out the Rod and rays of blinding light began to surround the room. Then as quickly as  
  
it started, it faded away.  
  
Téa slowly dropped the fingers that covered her face, one by one they showed her, her vision.  
  
Kaiba held Kunio by his collar against the damp wall.  
  
"What the fuck did you do that for?" Kunio peered down at the shadow of the Rod.  
  
"Don't you feel the least pathetic? Using the Rod to get the girl you love. She doesn't care about  
  
you so fuck off!"  
  
Kaiba spat venomously.  
  
Kunio created a strained smile.  
  
"I'm not the only one Téa doesn't love, now does she?"  
  
For a second, Kaiba's eyes flashed a look of pain but it quickly retreated to the dark corners of his  
  
mind.  
  
"Leave her alone! UNDERSTAND!" Kaiba's grip grew tighter.  
  
"Pretty tight for a person who doesn't care" Kunio grinned.  
  
"None of your fucking business!"  
  
A raspy voice thundered. With that, Kaiba let him fall.  
  
Kunio stayed a few seconds on the cold floor before grabbing the millennium item and aiming it  
  
not on Téa.........but on Kaiba himself.  
  
"Kaiba, you have to m-"  
  
Téa noticed the shining light as she ran towards Kaiba but stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
The light's pathway had been blocked but at a price........her.  
  
Kaiba understood the sacrifice as it broke down the barriers of his heart and mind.  
  
'She ran.....to save me. She saved my life. I-I have to help her, wake her, tell her that I still care.'  
  
Kaiba ran over to her but it was too late.  
  
At first Téa laid motionless in Kaiba's arms but then her body jerked in a twisted manner.  
  
She stood with the millennium symbol imprinted on her forehead. She rose obediently to Kunio's  
  
side.  
  
"Téa, you and I shall finally be together."  
  
"Kaiba, you have lost this war. Don't worry, you'll see her again. I'll make sure to send you an invitation to our wedding!"  
  
Kunio sneered as he grabbed hold of his possession.  
  
"You bastard!" Kaiba growled as he lunged at Kunio.  
  
"Téa, my love. Prove your loyalty. Deal with this pest."  
  
Kunio quietly whispered in her ear.  
  
Téa gave a emotionless nod as she stepped down to face Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba's eyes widened.  
  
"Letting Téa do your dirty work for you? Your even more pathetic than I imagined."  
  
Téa kicked Kaiba in the stomach, causing him to kneel to the floor.  
  
A punch was thrown though easily caught. In fact, the only reason the kick had hurt so much was  
  
the fact that it was a total and complete surprise.  
  
Kaiba grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, hoping to bring her to reality.  
  
"Téa! Come on, you can fight this! Be strong Téa."  
  
Inside, Téa felt like she was in a coma. She could hear everything around her yet couldn't respond  
  
in any way.  
  
'What for?'  
  
"Téa! You saved my life. I -"  
  
'So?'  
  
"Please. You have to wake up! You, you just have to."  
  
'Why?'  
  
"You need to know that no matter what happened, I still, I still-"  
  
'Does he still care? The beach had a salty air, just like the fight that had brought those salty tears.'  
  
Kaiba brought his thumb as he caressed it over her chocolate bangs, down her red cheeks and  
  
over her moist lips. He lowered his wet lips to her, symbolizing an unbreakable bond.  
  
"I love you Téa."  
  
No response, still those eyes had lost their gleam and created a gloom.  
  
"What? My power is weakening! She seems to be getting stronger. This can't be happening!"  
  
Kunio stomped his foot his anger and then winced. It was the same one that Téa had stepped on.  
  
Téa's eyes fluttered as it slowly opened.  
  
"Seto" A weak voice escaped.  
  
"This can NOT be happening! I won't let it. It can't end like this!"  
  
Kunio directed his Rod at Téa and before she can say another word, a blast of light shot right at  
  
her.  
  
"If I can't have her, no one can!"  
  
Kunio yelled psychotically.  
  
A purplish portal appeared. Kunio stepped in and transported to another palace.  
  
Kaiba shook Téa gently.  
  
"Téa,.....are you okay?" His arms wrapped tightly in a reassuring hug.  
  
Cerulean eyes met a confused shade of blue.  
  
The next few words stunned Kaiba.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OK, I bet everyone wants to kill me right about .......  
  
*looks at watch* uh, now. If anyone thinks Kunio should be punished much more harshly, don't worry. After all, a certain pair of periwinkle eyes made a deal, didn't they? Lol Tanx for reading and PLZ review. Ok, I have a secret that I wanna share with you. There are actually two people working on this fic! One is me Hera, while the other is Ada. Uh, hope you're not mad...or anything. BTW- the last 3 chapters is made by me. So, uh, don't yell at Ada if it wasn't good enough. Lol Cya in the sequel to the sequel. *waves* bai! ^_^  
  
Tanx 4 all of the reviews, u r the reason I keep on writing and the reason 4 this success.  
  
I LUV U GUYZ SOOOOOO MUCH .  
  
The fic is ending so here is the tanx 2 every1 who took the time to review:  
  
sailorserenitymoon  
  
icegirl172  
  
sm-candy  
  
Tea-Fan123  
  
kawaii*cherry  
  
Liviania  
  
hypicat aka cathyyyy  
  
Iremray  
  
dragonking  
  
American BadAss  
  
Dragon Mistress Eri  
  
keb Yukari-chan The animae fangirl Kaibawuver WindShine Hyper Girl2 shikonjewel BlackFlame1120  
  
Ana Blue-Kool-Aid violettegal345  
  
Darkbloodtwist  
  
DaBlueGoo  
  
Black Magician Girl  
  
Dragon Sorceress of Arlea  
  
michi32001  
  
violettegal345  
  
NightWalkerCCVII  
  
~Seto's Angels~  
  
Nelly (Friens462)  
  
Eternal-Rin-Flame  
  
Star Moon  
  
C.M Dracoon  
  
Sungirl  
  
matt  
  
mike  
  
Raye  
  
Clarence  
  
Kari  
  
Sungirl and Meowiegirl  
  
Akachi  
  
Rennaissance1477  
  
Queen_Roses  
  
april  
  
Star Girl  
  
red  
  
Muslima  
  
yamiyugi'sangel  
  
Lady Light  
  
hypercat1  
  
Hyper Girl2  
  
leta  
  
master-duelist  
  
Skooterbirdie  
  
Apathetic Senko-Reignoflsis  
  
kristy  
  
lili  
  
Desert Dancer  
  
Chibi Neko  
  
moonymonster  
  
BlackFlame1120  
  
daisycutters  
  
LUNAR DRAGON 209  
  
Im Evil  
  
~END~  
  
OK, I know that some people reviewed much more than others. Tanx 4 that. Furthermore, tanx 2 every1 who contributed their opinion. THEY COUNTED A LOT! They were my inspiration 2 try 2 create chapters which would really leave you hanging. *grins evilly MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH*. Anywayz, hope u guyz enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned 4 the next story.......which, I uh.............don't know the name of..... *sweatdrop*. Lol anywayz the next fic I tink should b the best 1 yet!  
  
P.S- with Kunio's eyes. I uh.....wrote that one color in 1 chappie and anotha in the next cuz I thought I didn't describe his eyes. I was in a green mood 1 day and a blue in the next. So uh........he has green eyes, really. (2 many ppl w/ blue eyes, right? Lol we need a lil variety) Also, u r not adding length- tanx 4 ritin' ! & if u review 4 every chappie, it's NOT annoying; it just shows that u care ^_^- LUNAR DRAGON 209 


End file.
